Counter Parts
by Team Demon
Summary: this is my first fanfic so feel free to judge I do not own sonic universe or mlp:fim,they belong to hasbrp and sega
1. Chapter 1:New mobius

Episode 1: NEW Mobius

After defeating the mighty Perfect Nazo,Sonic and friends decided that they the greatest fighters and threw a fiest not thinking that he would come back

Sonic: Yeah! we rocked that fight.

Shadow: Whatever... well if you shut up I would like to eat.

Sonic:Yeah le-

Before Sonic could finish Tails came barging through the door of Sonic's house

Tails:SONIC!

Sonic:ow! what,Tails,WHAT!

Tails: I found a new energy source.

Sonic: Whats the level?

Tails:I couldn't beleive it but it's way stronger than nazo in his perfect stage!

Sonic&Shadow:What!?

Knuckles: Well? lets search for it.

Sonic,Shadow,Tails:O.K.!

Looking for the signal of that power was odd since the signal walked right in front of them.

?:Hello.

Sonic:uh... hey.

Shadow: Who are you?

Knux:Yeah,who are you really?

?:My name is Ice, but most people call me X

Sonic: Ok X what brings you here?

Ice: I found a new world but it could be dangerous,and so I need your help.

Shadow: I dont usaslly say this but... Lets do this.

All:Okay!

To Ponyville

Jack:Hey Twilight! Have you seen Flutters

T.L:No... Sorry there Wako'lantern

Jack:I See... So any idea where she might be?

T.L:Mabye her cottage.

Jack:Okay thanks

Running at mach 16 of speed,though if he went faster then he would broken the time/space barier causing him to go to another world.

Jack frustrated looking for Flutter shy went even faster

Jack:No! *scraping the floor with his hoof*I have to slow down who knows what could happen if I went that fast.

Thus slowing down Jack found Flutter shy flying lightly acting as shy as ever

Jack:Hey Flutter shy.

Flutters:... He-hello Jack.

Jack:Whats wrong? You look tense.

Flutters:sorry it... its nothin really...

Dash:Hey Flutter shy! Oh... Hello Jack

Jack:You still hate me dont you

Dash:yes,yes I do

Rarity:What is going on?

Jack&Dash:Just some rivalry!

MOBIUS

Ice:hey sonic,wanna fight?

Sonic:Bring,it,on

The wolf and the hedghog went to green hill zone for there fight.

When they started, a dark blue aura was surounding Ice to make him 10 times faster then did his signature move The Peel Out,thus surounding him with a light blue aura. Every one was shocked even Shadow was surprised, none of the battle ended in less than ten seconds with a tie.

Sonic:WOW! You ARE fast X!

Ice:Thanks. You too... I got it!

Sonic,Shadow&Tails:What?

Ice:I know how to get to the other world

Every one: Cool!

Next time in C.P. we will figure out how to get to the other world,and who is this person we call X


	2. chapter 2:The plan

EPISODE 2: The Plan

LAST TIME:A young boy named Ice/X appeared out of no where,the boy thought of a way to get to a world that he discoverd using his energy sending him to Mobius;seeing that Sonic and the gang have a new friend they decided to trust him.

Ice:Okay,this is whats goin' to happen;Shadow do you have a pare Chaos emeralds?

Shadow:Yes,Why?

Ice:Good,because we need the one who utilizes _**Psychlo-kenisis**_

Sonic:So...we need Silver?

Sh&X:Exactly!

*Shadow pulls out 2 Chaos emeralds*

Ice:Alright,give me one and on 3 we use Chaos Control.

Shadow:Okay,here*Gives one of the emeralds to X*

Sh&X:1...2...3! ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

*A portal apeared due to the power of the Chaos emeralds;And by the time the portal apeared sonic got the 3 more Emeralds*

Ice:Good goin' Sonic,mainly because the last 2 are with Silver

Sonic:Thanks!

Shadow:Can we get this over with?

Ice:Yeah,lets go!

*The three jumped into the portal and there Ice found Silver with 2 emeralds crying with his face facing the ground*

Ice:... Silver get up.

Silver:why-y sh-should I.

Ice:Be-

Silver:WHY SHOULD I!

Ice:BECAUSE BLAZE ISINT DEAD!

S,SH,SI:...!

The three hedgehogs were in shock to hear that Blaze the cat isint dead.

Silver:LIES LIES LIES!THATS ALL A LIE!

Sonic:Hey X lets go.

Ice: We are not leaving without Silver;so you up for it then we will leave.

Silver:*wiping tears off* Ok...Lets go...

Equestria

The Manesix(but rainbow dash) were just about to let Jack out of his capsule but because of a random pony they were interupted...so about 30 minutes later they let Jack out.

Jack:FINALLY!

A.J.:Your welcome.

Jack:Oh... Thank you.

T.L.:I see your as bold as always.

Jack:Yeah...

A.J.:Whats wrong sugar-cube.

Jack:I begged not to be called that but Its that im worried.

Pinkie:JACK O'LANTERN I heared you were worried so im here to cheer you up you bet.

Jack:Thanks Pinkie Pie but im worried 'bout y' snap...

T.L.:Whats up?

Jack:Today is the re-match between me 'n' R.D.

Everypony:And?

Jack:Y'all know dang well that im 10 times faster than her and I dont want to hurt her feelings...Yet...

A.J.:True,but why not just date her to be the fastest couple in equestria

T.L.:No... Rainbow Dash HATES Jack.

Jack:Yuuuup

*Jack leaves*

Pinkie:Bye Wako'lantern

Jack:Why does everypony call me that?

Galloping at full speed Jack made it to the center of ponyville

Dash:Looks like he's not gonna make i-

to stop her sentence apeared Jack with his Jacko'lantern cutie mark

Jack:Nothin' stoppin' me yet.

Dash:Okay slow poke

After those words his eyes turned red as fire

Jack:Thats it! Name the track!

Dash:All of Equestria!

Jack heared nothing but his rivals name Rainbow,Rainbow...Finally Jack has had and went berserk

GO!

As furious Jack was it made him faster

Jack:I aint losin' just because I dont want to your feelings*Realeses his wings*

Out jack's side was a bat like wing making him 20 times faster and at 5 seconds he was done he won the race

Jack:(Thought) She will hate me for good now thats just great for me.*Pant,pant,pant*

Rainbow dash was barley at the end Manehatten

Dash:What a slow poke Haha I won for sure.

But when she got to ponyville only seeing a track of fire

Jack:How do you like me now? Slow Poke.

seeing jack there scared her thinking it impossible he got there so quickly but his fire red eyes scared her most.

Jack:Im outta here!

Dash:How did he do that! wait *remembers the bat wings* he's a bat pony

though he is discords child so he must have another animal body part

Dash:JACK,YOU CHEATER.

Jack:I didint Cheat

Dash:What about the bat wings

Jack:What about them?

Dash:ARE THOSE YOUR WINGS!?

Jack:Yes they are.

Dash:But how did you get them?

Jack:Born with them.

Dash:WHAT!?

Jack:Yeah... listen i had fun racing but im tired I just wanna go to my capsule for some rest...Unless your up for a date?

Dash:Yeah I guess yo-... wait,what did you just say?

Jack:I asked if your up for a date;its fine if your not up for it

Dash:Su-sure I'll go out with you.

Jack:Cool... See you at 7 right?

Dash:O...O...Okay

Jack:'Kay later

Rainbow dash was worried,on 2 things 1:what to wear. And 2:where are we was called by the mane six

T.L.:Rainbow dash,Why so blushy?

Rarity:Indeed

A.J.:Same here

Flutters:yes

Pinkie:YEAH WHY SO BLUSHYYYYY?

Dash:NO REASON,NOP,NO REASON ATALL

Obviously she was lyning

A.J.:Come on honey,Dont have to be shy

Dash:Acutally...no its nothing

Everypony:C'mon!

Dash:Okay! Its that Jack asked me out...meeeeee!

Rarity:Its odd,why would he choose you and not me.

Dash:Yeah...Wait,What did you say!

Rarity:Nothing,nothing.

NEXT TIME ON C.P. We will see X,Sonic,Shadow&Silver Will go and meet the ponies

Fare well for now ~ _**JackyIce**_


	3. Chapter 3:meeting up

_**Episode 3**__**:Meeting Up**_

_**Last time**__:_The wolf and the hedgehogs meet up with Silver to get the last two Chaos emeralds,and they're last partner

In Equestria: Jack decided to ask Rainbow Dash on a date;Knowing the rivalry between them,Jack follows Aplle Jack's advice;Oddly enough Jack knew she would accept.

Sonic:X,where now?

Shadow:If I recall correctly,we are heading to the other world.

Silver:Okay,what are we waiting for then?

Ice:For these.

*X brought out some clothing;For Sonic:Headphones,Wht. T-shirt,A blu. vest,and dark grey jeans;For Shadow:Sunglases,a black and red trench coat and dark jeans;And for Silver:(You guys can decide by commenting or revewing,whatever you would like to call it)

Silver:Thanks.

Sonic:Cool!

Shadow:Suits me,thank you

Ice:Your welcome... Hey,Silver.

Silver:Yeah,X?

Ice:What time is it?

Silver:'bout... 6:30

Ice:Okay,lets go now and no matter what happens we dont leave one another,OK!

The hedgies:Okay,Chaos Control!

Equestria

Jack:I cant like this,and all my clothing is dirty,exept for...Darn it!(thought) I only have My samurai suit.

With the mane six

Dash:What should I wear!?

T.L.: Something pretty!

A.J.:Something strong!

Pinkie:SOMETHING AWSOME!

Flutters:Something cute

Rarity:Something bright

Dash:No it's something...Fast!

Everypony:FAST!

Dash:Yeah.

Jack:It's not that elegent ya know...

Everypony:¡GUAAAAH!?

Dash:So where are we goin'?

Jack:To the club,Pon 3 is there,and I thought you mike like it...

Dash:LIKE IT!?I...

T.L.:Oh-no.

A.J.:She's gonna blow!

Flutters:uh-oh.

Dash:LOVE IT!

Rarity:Oh splendid.

Pinkie:Yaaaaay!

Jack:Cool...Lets go.

*When they got to the fountain,they saw a portal destroy most of the fountain*

Ice:Yeah...

Sonic:Okay?

Shadow:hphmm

Silver:Huh?

*saddly the chaos emarlds went flynig away;At that time about 50 to 75 giant scorpions came attacking*

Ice:I gotta plan.

S,SH,SI:Yeah?

Ice:Okay,Silver grab both Sonic and I.

Silver:Okay.

Ice:Now Shadow,charge up a chaos spear attack.

Sonic:I get it now... Shadow launches his chaos spear while Silver shoots us so that we gain momentum and destroy every single in one hit!

Ice:Exactly,now... REALESE

Silver:GO!

Shadow:Chaos spear!

*Sonic and X were launched into the scorpios who attacked at the bright lights shine,While Shadow shot those spears of chaotic energy destroying every scorpioses shell*

Dash:Who are those guys?

Jack:I dont know about the Blue,Black&White,but that one seems familiar.

Ice:Shadow,Silver hunt down the emeralds in that direction,Sonc and I will search this area for now and report if there is any danger.

Shadow:Roger...

Silver:Okay

*Running off Silver & Shadow were long gone in the distant*

Sonic:Okay X,where do we go first?

Ice:I dont know.

Jack:Hey,who are you guys?

Ice:Names X.

Sonic:Sonic the hedgehog.

Jack:Cool,well im Wako'lanterm.

Dash:And im Rainbow dash.

Ice:Cool names!

Dash:What you did was awsome!

Sonic:Thanks.

Ice:Yeah...

Shadow:(headset):Sonic,X wefound a emerald but its tough to get

Sonic:What's up?

Silver:There some more scorpian creatures that are 5 time bigger.

Ice:Okay,Silver do this:Go to the scorpion holding the emerald,hold hime down enough for Shadow to take the Chaos emerald and use Chaos blast,Okay,report if u sucseed or fail any ways you tried.

Silver:Okay,we are on it.

Sonic:Are you sure that thats-

Shadow:Got it!

Ice:You were saying.

Sonic:Whatever dude.

*Sonic and X burst into laughter*

Next Time in C.P.:Sonic and X Figure out where they are and meet there ruller. _**Jackyice~~~**_

_Good bye for now_


	4. Chapter 4:where are we?

_**Episode 4**__**:Where are we?**_

_**Last Time:**_Sonic,X,Silver&Shadow made to the other world while the chaos emeralds were sent flying,after that,68 scorpios attacked the light that they had caused,in amazment Sonic understood X's idea to deafeat the scorpios and were ready to hunt the emeralds down,Jacko'lantern&Rainbow Dash were surprised by the speed of they're attacks.

Ice:Sonic,how about a race?

Sonic:X,your on!

Ice:Okay, i'll mark a beacon,First one back here wins!

Sonic:Deal!

Jack:Hey,are you gonna race?

S&X:Yeah!

Dash:Okay,how about a tag race?

Ice:You up for it Sonic?

Sonic:You bet!

Jack:Okay!

Dash:Yeah!This will be awsome!

Ice:It starts at the edge thats least closest to the beacon.

Sonic:Cool!

Jack:Okay!

Dash:I'm ready!

Ice:Chaos,CONTROL!

*at the edge of equestria,they looked for the shining beacon*

Sonic:Over there,to the North!

Ice:Okaaay,Ponies vs. The hedge-wolf

Sonic:Okay,I'll mark over here.

*another beacon shot through the sky*

Ice:Sonic,go first I wanna test Wako'lantern's speed.

Sonic:Okay,READY...GO!

*Sonic&Jack went first,they were neck'n'neck and Sonic was wasting Jack to nothing-ness and again the dark blue aura apeared around X Charging his 'special' run*

Ice:Hope you ready.

Dash:You should worry about yourself.

Sonic:Honey,Im home.

Jack:Man your fast!

Ice:I'll give 5 seconds to go.

*Rainbow Dash went at full speed going mach 5 speed*

Ice:Okay... 1 Go!

*at even faster speeds X surpassed Rainbow Dash's speed in the nick of time*

Dash:Did I win!?

Ice:No...

Dash:WHAT!?

Jack:Sadlly, lost,but its just a race,I took it the same way with you I just couldn't stand the insults you said to me...

Dash:Okay...hey Jack lets go talk to the girls.

S&X:Girls?

Jack:Yeah I acctuly dont live with them but they wake me up every day.

Ice:Thats nice...

Jack:Yeah... if you like waiting till 9:30.

Ice:No,I dont... Hey sonic have you ever seen a place like this before?

Sonic:No...Sorry

Dash:You haven't heared of Equestria!?

Ice:No...let alone this town.

Jack:I'll show you around.

S&X:Thanks.

Dash:(thought)I can't believe I lost,2 times in one day!

To the Mane six

Pinkie:WHERE IS DASHIE!?

Rarity:Most likely still on her date.

Flutters:Yes.

T.L.:Hey,here they come.

A.J.:But there are 2 more Figures

T.L.:Describe them.

A.J.:Alright,the one on the left is blue haired and black highlights using a orange jacko'lantern shirt and...Pants?And some shoes,also wearing earings one red and one tansparent.

Pinkie:HE SOUNDS INTERESTING!

T.L.:And the other one?

A.J.:Blue down-ward quils,a blue vest,a white T-shirt,same pants and red shoes.

Rarity:What street like clothing!

*Opnenig the door*

Jack:Helloooo ladies.*Chuckle*

A.J.:Howdie honey.

*Jack blushed*

Jack:That... was... unexpected...

Ice:Hello... My name:X.

Sonic:Names Sonic,Sonic the hedgehog.

Dash:These guys are totaly fast!

Sonic:Fastest thing alive.

Ice:Fastest _wolf_ alive.

T.L.:Well... I'm Twilight sparkle.

Flutters:I'm Flutter shy...

Rarity:My name is Rarity,please clean your hoofs...

Pinkie:Hi,MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE!

A.J.:I'm Aplle !

Dash:And you guys already met me,again Rainbow dash.

Jack:Jack,Strongest stalion there is.

Ice:O.K. we got...A book worm;A shy pie;A clean freak;A hyper chick;A cow girl;A slow pegasus;And a rival.

Everypony:HARSH!

Sonic:Sorry X but i have to agree with them,that was pretty harsh.

Ice:Yeah,I guess I can go over board some times,sorry.

Jack:Apologie girls?

T,F,R,P&A:Fine...

Dash:Well not from me!

Ice:Lemme guessYour angry 'cause I called you "Slow".I'm guessing thats right.

Dash:You know darn well that its right!

Ice:*sigh*What drag...Okay Whats it gonna be?Race?Fight?

Dash:BOTH!

Ice:*Evil laugh*You sure?

Sonic:Oh-no!

T.L.:Whats up Sonic?

Sonic:Before we faught he had that same laugh and had red eyes.

Flutters:L-li-like th-o-ose?

Sonic:*Derp face* Yes...

Spike:Ready...Begin!

X,blasting through every one,did his special move the "Icy headbutt",Rainbow dash and X were sent to a cold was worried at first.

Dash:Where am I?

Ice:In my nightmare...

Rainbow dash almost cryed hearing his voice,But what happened?

Ice:I wanted to forgive my self for what i said,honestly I regret what I said 'bout your cool I'll be honest with that but its just that your like sonic...

Dash:How?

Ice:Recklesness... knowing you cant defeat me in a race,much less it would be able to defeat me in a fight.

Dash:'Kay...Hey,how long have we been here?

Ice:A few minutes this world,real world barely one second.

Dash:Odd...But very cool.

Ice:Okay...Realease!

X&Rainbow dash were sent back to the real world after Ice destroyed the block of ice covering his head,after wards both of X&Dash collapsed.

Sonic:Thats X for ya!

T.L.:And Thats Rainbow for you!

Jack:I'm goin' to my capsule,night.

T.L.:I guess X&Rainbow dash should stay at my house to rest for the night.

Sonic:Where am I gonna sleep?

Flutters:You could stay with me for the night.*blush*

Sonic:Okay.

Ice:*Mutters in sleep*Sonic...careful...chaos...pain.

_**Next time**_ in C.P.,Shadow and Silver have been brain-washed and are looking to destroy X&Sonic.

_**Farewell for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5:F B E

_**EPISODE 5:Friends Become enemys Part one**_

_**LAST TIME**__**:**__Sonic&X wanted to have a race in this new world,joining them were Jacko'lanter&Rainbow dash,who gave the challenge of a TAG race. Obviously Sonic&X defeated them being the fastest of there as __The fastest thing alive and fastest wolf alive._They headed for there friends,the other elements of harmony.X decided to joke around with some _light _insults,wicth they didn't take well,though every one forgave X...except Raibow dash who challenged X for a fight.

_**NOW:**_

Ice:*Groans*What happened?

T.L.:I'm not sure... But you were unconsius when you head butted Rainbow dash.

Dash:Ow...*Groans*

Ice:I'm gonna go train to the mountains.

T.L.:X you can't go.

Ice:Whats the reason?

T.L.:1:54 am

Ice:What a load of bull!

T.L.:Sorry but you'll have to wait.

Ice:You dont know the saying,do you?

T.L.:You mean the early pony gets the apple...

Ice:No... I mean the early bird cacthes the worm.

T.L.:Never heard of it ,can we sleep?I'm pretty tired.

Ice:Your pretty,but you can't be tired.

T.L.:Oh...*blush* why thank you.

Ice:listen,get some rest,I need to a hour or two,I'll be next to you. Ok?

T.L.*Blushing harder*O-oo-kay.

*standing one arm he pushed his body up and down as if he were doining push ups,then lifting a carege 5 times his wheight(185 x 5=925 lbs.).After lifting it 20 times he was ready for sleep,he took a shower and went to bed next to Twilight sparkle (In jeans people,in jeans)*

7:30

Ice:*yawn* I'm gonna go seeWacko'lantern. Twighlight,Twighlight,TWIGHLIGHT!

T.L.:Gaaaah!?

Ice:Come on we have to go wake up Wacko'lantern.

T.L.:But its 7:30!

Ice:My point go...

T.L.:Ok but we have to wake up Rainbow dash.

Ice:Got it."icy headbutt"

Dash:Gahhh!

Ice:Grr... there...*tilting over*

Dash:Ow...Hey are you ok?

Ice:Ye-*crack*No...

Dash:X,you sould rest unless you want your arm to break.

Ice:*Pant*Wow,and I thought you couldn't get any more similar to Sonic,hehe.

Dash:*blush*I'M NOT LIKE SONIC!

Sonic&Flutters

Sonic:Thank you for letting me sleep here Flutter shy.

Flutters:Your welcome.

*Pinkie pie jumps out of nowhere*

Pinkie:HEY GUYS! AM INTERUPTING SOMETHING!?

Sonic:Gah! No Pinkie Pie,nothing at all.

Pinkie:OKAY,Hey Sonic!

Sonic:Yeah?

Pinkie:Whats your favorite kind of cake?

Sonic:Uhhh...I'd have to say Choclate cake.

Pinkie:OKAY!

Sonic:Okay?*on his head set*Shadow come in,Shadow do you read,over.

?:Hello,Sonic.

Sonic:Huh? Who is this?Anwser me!

?:Its just an old friend of the ponies.

*X barging through the door of the cottage With the pegasus and the unicorn*

Ice:I got your signal and picked it up here.

Dash:No he didn't...

T.L.:I told him.

Ice:Crap...Whatever.

Sonic:Listen,is there any one who can control chaotic energy?

Dash:Well...

T.L.:Umm...

Ice:Can I guess the name?

Flutters:Yes you may X.

Ice:I get the feeling that your gonna be confuesed,but his name is...Discord?What kind of name is that!?

Sonic:It sounds funny.

Dash:When you get look at his face you wont say its funny.

Ice:Oh yeah,get this,my family was killed buy a hedgehog,he looked exactly like Sonic,only...Darker and I could get a good look at his face...I,saw,him,cry not tears if not blood.

Everypony:Oh...Dear we're so sorry X.

Ice:Its fine.

Sonic:Silver come on respond man...

Silver(headset):Yes?

Ice:Silver oh good your still alive.

Silver:Yeah...

Sonic:Okay but what happened to Shadow?

Silver:I dont know.

S&X:What!?

Ice:Where are you?

Silver:Somewhere called Canterlot.

Sonic:Okay stay there for now.

Silver:Roger,over and out.

Ice:Sooooo... anyone knows where Canterlot is?

T.L.:Yeah we'll go to.

*so they went got the missing ponies wicth are:Apple jack,Rarity,Pinkie pie&Wako'lanter*

S&X:You guys go on the train.

Everypony(not Jack):What!?

Ice:I mean Yeah,we're the fastest so I guess we can go on foot.

Sonic:I agree,sorry.

Dash:Why?I-We still want to know about you.

Sonic:Fine,c'mon Ice.

T.L.:Who is Ice?

Ice:Me...I just go by X.

A.J.:I see...

Rarity:How rude goining by a fake name.

Ice:Okay,No its not my name,if not the name of my armor,X Ice.

*Opon saying the name of the suit of armor It of:Sunglasses,mouthshield,atomic chestplate&leggings,1 diamond glove and a Burning Buster*

Pinkie:SO COOL!

Dash:I gotta admit thats an awsome suit of armor.

Sonic:Cool...Oh hey the train is here.

Ice:Okay,*Grabs his buster arm* Release!

Jack:That suit of armor,I'v seen that before.

Ice:S'up Jack haven't heard you talk in a while.

Jack:mmm...

Sonic:Huh he reminds me of-oh crap,Shadow,the train,Go go go go...

*Every pony including the hedgehog,the wolf and the baby dragon entered the train*

Ice: Huuuuuu.

Dash:Whats wrong Ice?

Pinkie:Don't be sad Ice,besides your goining to have a mphhhff*Dash covers her mouth*

S&X:?

Everypony:Oh dont mind her she's just hyper.

Sonic:Okay?

*by the time they got to canterlot they saw silver with his clothing:Backwards wht. snapback,Blk.& ,Black Pants with a red strap.*

S&X:Silver!

Silver:hey guys,long time no see.

Sonic:*laughs*Ice,Silver,Now all left is Shadow.

Silver:I haven't heard of Shadow since we found a chaos emerald on a Dragon like statue.

T. !? Dragon like statue!?

Silver:Yeah...*Whispers*Sonic,Ice who are these girls.

Ice:Rainbow dash,Flutter shy,Pinkie pie,Apple jack,Rarity&Twilight Sparkle A.K.A. The elements of harmony.

Pinkie:How do you know that!

Ice:Fun Fact,Mind Reader.


	6. Chapter 5 point 5:F B E 2

_Hey guys whats up Its Jack&Ice._

_Ice:I wonder why you called every one reading this._

_Jack:Because we made it to 500 views&for our first time that is alot._

_Ice:Ah yes,thank you all for the support and if you enjoyed it so far..._

_Jack:We will hold a contest for the next O.C._

_Ice:We have 3 and we are adding 2 or 3 more,sooooo._

_Jack:We'll have the readers vote,we accept every entery,but keep it K+ please._

_Jack&Ice:That is all._

_**Episode 5.5:F.B.E. Pt.2**_

_**(Im lazy to write about last time so please read 5.0 to understand)**_

Ice:Where are we goin' now?

T.L.:You guys should see princess Celestia.

S,Si&X:Say what?

Dash:She's the ruller of Equestria.

Silver:I see,*Silver remebers Blaze*I...See*Whiping a tear*

Pinkie:Whats wrong Silver?

*Silver did not respond to the question*

Ice:I know what your goinig through Silver,I...Felt the same pain of losing someone you care about.

Silver:*smiled lightly*Thanks that makes me feel better,that some one-

Pinkie:Somepony.

Silver:Or somepony feels the same pain.

Sonic:Enough pouting,lets go.

Silver:Sonic's right,lets go.

Ice:Huh?Why are ya'll quiet.

Jack:Hey,Ice...

Ice:Yeah?Whats up?

Jack:Can you help me find the elements of _Hate?_

Ice:Yeah,but aren't we gonna go see Princess Celestia.

Sonic&Silver:Yeah.

Jack:Okay,I can wait.

T.L.:(Elements of _Hate?_) Hey,Jack...

Jack:Yeah?

Rarity:Darling,Explain to us what are these elements of hate.

Jack:Well,Dad A.K.A Discord knew I was goinig to join you guys,sooo just so he woulden't "bore" himself,he made the elements of hate,they are formed by:Dispair,pain,torture,disapointment,sadness&...D rum roll please, trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Chaos

Ice:I bet if I got them I would be invicible...but something isn't right...

Jack:What is it?

Ice:There are always 7 in total.

Sonic:Same thing with the elements of harmony.

Everypony:WOW,just...WOW

Ice:Huh?Look,the castle.

Sonic:Okay.

Silver:Alright

*In just half a second,Sonic,Silver&Ice were at the castle gates with everyone hanging on to a pair of :Rainbow Dash&Pinkie Pie; Silver:Apple jackAnd Ice:Rarity&Flutter Shy;While Jack flew with spike on his back peacfully.*

Ice:Greetings,I am here to see princess Celestia.

Guard:Name?

Ice:Nuno-oki,Ice Nuno-oki.

Guard:Okay,we will informe that you request to speek to her.

Ice:Understood.

*after minutes of waiting Ice was responded by the guard*

Guard:Sir Nuno-oki.

Ice:Yes.

Guard:You may go,but you must be acompied(IDK) by a pony.

Ice:I it alright if we all go?

Guard:Absolutley.

*Everypony,Hedgehog,Wolf&Dragon,Entered the castle to see a Larger pony with wings and a horn*

Sonic:You must be Princess Celestia.*Bowing down*

Silver:A pleasure to meet you *gulp* Princess Celestia.*Bowing down*

Ice:I am Sir Nuno-oki,Knight of the Ice.*Bowing down*

Celestia:What gentle-Hogs and gentle-Wolf.

Sonic:Excuse me Princess,but what do those windows mean?

Celestia:It means that:Discord,god of Chaos has been realeased from his stone forme and yet again seeks revenge.

Ice:Understood,we'll take care of it.

*Sonic,Ice&the gang left for the so called "God of Chaos"*

Silver:I feel wierd,like if something is trying to control me.

Sonic:Silver?

*Silver started sending things flying at Sonic and Ice*

Ice:So its like THAT then!

*Ice's transperant earing started to glow darker and darker*

Ice I can't breathe much...*Glowing in a Dark aura X was growing bat like wings and horns,and sharper teeth*

Sonic:Woah... this reminds me of when I went unleashed.

A.J.:Explain.

Sonic:When my home planet Mobius...

Dash:So you come from a place called Mobius?

home planet Mobius was split into many pieces causing me to hunt down the perpitrator who is my worst enemy:E.G.G.M.A.N... I faught him at the power of my super form...

Pinkie:SUPER FORM!? SOUNDS AWSOME!

Sonic:It to shorten it out,I became a wolf creature,something I like to call a were-hog.

Rarity:WERE-HOG!? It sounds like a true beast!

*Ice still not able to breathe*

Sonic:ICE!He's barely breathing,Someone...

Pinkie:SomePONY

Sonic:Whatever!Just please help him I think he needs mouth to mouth(if ya know what i mean).

*Everypony was blushing a save for Jack.*

Rarity:I-I'll do it.*closing up on the demon form of Ice*

Sonic:*Chuckle*(Didn't think it would have worked)

Demon Ice:(I got you now...)Uhhh...Who is that,because I a beutiful I in heaven?

Rarity:*Blushing*Oh my,Ice...Do you have feelings for this jewel loving pony.

Demon Ice:*Blushing sligtly* Rarity,the question is:"Do you have feelings for _Me?_

Rarity:*Red as a Tomato*W-we-wellI do have a certain feeling towards you.

Demon Ice:*Blush*Thank you...*stands in a odd stance*

Sonic:Dont kill him Ice,

Demon Ice:Dont worry he'll just be out for calamatic arts.(Megaman X:Command Missions;Absolute Zero)

Silver:Hey,you jerk.

Demon Ice:Talkin to me? arts!

*The Demon left extreme attacks on the hedgehog that were as cold as a glacier*

Silver:Grrr...

Sonic:Fist Bomb!*Sonic was given a paper bomb to punch Silver in the stomach causing an explosion,Silver was knocked out*

Ice:Darn it!My arm!

_What happend to Ice's arm,How will discord be defeated,Whats gonna happen I dont know next time in counter parts_

_**Later guys,remember to vote who's O.C's should appear**_

_FareWell...For now _


	7. Chapter 6,7,8,9

_Jack__:Its Jack!_

_Ice:And Ice!_

_Jack:We were grounded so we couldn't post this earlier._

_Ice:And there was no Wifi in our house,cause of the phone bill,so we are going to put chapter 6,7,8 & 9,so without further adoo;Lets anwser some reviews._

_ :Uknown_

_Ice:Sure how about during chapter 10._

_Galaxy sonic:Can you use my O.C.?_

_Jack:'Course,If you give us the name first._

_B.:Can you give me the list of ?_

_Ice:Here you go_

_Ice:A.K.A X,the wolf who met the trio from New Mobius._

_Ventus:Ice's cousin,also co-leader of the Nuno-oki clan._

_Jack:A fire breathing pony born from the god of chaos him self Discord._

_**Episode 6:A Scourg-ing Wind.**_

_**Last Time:**__Demon Ice&Sonic Had a plan for one of the six a test to see who had "feelings" for Ice even though he was a demon,while Sonic was telling his story of his wolfin &Demon Ice have defeated Silver after mind control by the "god of chaos"._

_**Now**_:

Ice:Silver,Silver Wake up.

Silver:Grr *Groans* S'up Ice.

Ice:Good,your awake.*Chuckle*

Silver:What happend?

Pinkie:OHMYCELESTIAHOWDIDYOUSURVIVETHECLAWSANDTHEB OMB!THATSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOAWSOME!

Sonic:MAKE IT STOP!PLEASE!IT HURTS!

Ice:Please quiet her down or else i'll go "berserk".

Dash:I got this,ohhhh Pinkie.

Pinkie:Yeah Dashie!?

Dash:Remeber they're party?

Silver:Hold it,what party?

Pinkie:Yeah,a party for S-*Rarity covers her mouth*

Rarity:Please deary,dont spoil the surprise for my Icy wicy(Thought)Its perfect for him.

Ice:*blush*Uhh...I,don't know how to respond to that.(Thought)I do know I just can't hurt her feelings.

Sonic:Ok we're things first:How do you find the elements of _harmony._

T.L.:Well first of all,wehave to pass this maze at the _Castle gardens._

Sonic:Is that it?

Dash:No,there's always a catch.

Silver:Huh?Hey look!

Ice:Are these the rules or something?

Everypony:Yes those are the rules.

read'em Silver.

Silver:On says "To my beloved pony friends and son,Its the same rules as magic,no wings&I heard that some rat and a wolf are working with you soooo,no speed."Thats it.

Sonic:Oka-Say what!? No speed.

Ice:Thats okay,lets see,how many people and ponies are there...10,okay

3 teams,2 of 3 people or ponies&1 of 4 people or ponies.

Sonic:I'll take care of Rainbow&Pinkie.

Silver:I'll take Apple Jack,Twilight&Spike.

Ice:Talking about Spike he hasen't spoken in a while.

Spike:It's because i'm mad!

Ice:At what or who?

Spike:Dont play dumb with me!

Sonic:Your obviusly mad at Ice.

Spike:YOU DON'T SAY!

Ice:Wow,hey how about this.

Spike:Listening.

Ice:After we're done we'll fight ?

Spike:Deal!

Ice:So my team is Rarity&Flutter Shy.

Spike:Darn it!

Sonic:What was wrong with your arm earlier?

Ice:Overeacting.

Silver:Oh...

Ice:No speed,no problem.

Rarity:Darling,what do you exactly mean by "No speed,no problem"

Ice:Mazes are easy for me sooo,give me a minute and we'll find the others&get out of here.

Flutters:We're counting on you Ice.

*in exactly a minute Ice found Silver's team that were with Sonic's team and got to the other side of the maze*

T.L.:Somethings out of place...

Ice:What?

Dash:It's not raining choclate milk...

Ice:What are you talkin' 'bout?It is raining choclate milk.

Everypony:What? When? How? Who? Where? & Why?

Ice:(Thought) It could be genjustu...

Spike:Thats odd.

Sonic:Gah!It's Shadow!

Ice:Awsome.

Silver:Uhhh...Not so.

S&X:Why not?

Silver:Shadow&I Found 4 Chaos emeralds...

Sonic:Yeah,And?

Silver:He has them.

S&X:WHAT!?

Ice:WHY DIDN'T YOU REPORT THIS!?

Silver:I don't know?

T.L.:Sorry to interupt but what are these Chaos emeralds?

Sonic:These are jewels that have a massive amount of energy...

Silver:And these jewels can make many things possible...

Ice:For example,In the right hands it could:cause the perfect transormation,bring back a loctaion to life&many other in the wrong hands it could:bring ruin to the whole univeres,basicly all of equestria.

Shadow:Get out here!*Demonic voice*

Flutters:I think I should stay in here.

Dash:For once,I'm with Flutter Shy.

Rarity:Aswell.

T.L&A.J.:We're staying here.

Pinkie:That guy looks like Sonic.

Dash:He does.

Spike:I'm stayin here with Ice.

Ice:*Glares at Spike*What are you saying,I'm goin to fight.

Spike:What!?No!

Ice:What!?Yeah!

?:Oh hello ponies,oh! And you brought the rat er- rats and the wolf.

Jack:Hello "Dad".

?:Oh hello son,how are you?

Jack:I'm fine,but you wont be after we defeat you!

Ice:I'm lost.

Silver:Me too.

Sonic:Who is this guy?

T.L.:Thats Discord.

Ice:So Shadow has been brain washed too,great!

Discord:Oh don't worry you'll have the same punishment.

Silver:What do you mean?

Discord:Oh booooys.

?1:Yeah.

?2:What?

Ice:Guh!?(Thought)Imposible he was found dead but,how?

Sonic:Darn (Thought)Your kidding me!?

?1:S'up,wuss

Sonic:Dang it Scourg.

Scourge:What?

Sonic:Nothing.

?2:Hey there cousin.

Ice:V-v-v-Ventus!?

Ventus:Yeah little dude.

Ice:But you were found dead.

Ventus:They found a dead wolf that had my body.

Ice:So your the one using genjustu!

Ventus:Yeah.

Scourge:SHADOW WAKE UP!

Shadow:Grrr,CHAOS BLAST!

_**Episode 7:3 in 1**_

_**Now:**_

_**Stage 7:ACT 1 Di-scrap Zone**_

*Shadow got up of the rubble he was laying on*

Silver:S-so-sonic...I-ic-ice...

Sonic:S'up?

Ice:Yeah,whats wrong?

Silver:Look at Shadow.

*The wolf and hedgehog looked only to see a completly mad version of Shadow*

Ice:Oh my gosh!

Sonic:Shadow,have you lost your mind!?

Chaotic Shadow:Buahahahaha,YOU'LL ALL DIE!

Silver:What the?Yo Ice your earing is it always like that?

Ice:NOPE!Sonic,you goin dark!

Sonic:Yeah,after seein' this guy again,Yeah.

Silver:Whats up with you two?*Glowing in a white and cyan aura*

Ice:Looks like your transforming too.

Silver:What?*sees the aura*Oooookay!(thought)Finaly!My own tansformatoin!

Ice:Let the transormation begin.

*Sonic,Silver&Ice were transforming into they're most dangerous transformations,Sonic:Dark Sonic;Silver:Pure Silver;Ice:Demon Ice.*

T.L.:They look evil,I mean look at them.

Dash:Yeah,look at Sonic he's pure darkness and dosen't have any pupils.

A.J.:Silver looks like a pure bomb of I wreackon he can slash anything.

Rarity:And my Icy wicy looks like a demon with those horns and bat wings.

Flutter:What about...Umm whats his name...Oh! Shadow, he's gone mad and has an eerie red aura.

Dark Sonic:Hey,Silver,Ice wanna kill everybody-

Pinkie:EVERYPONY!

Dark Sonic:Who gives a crap?

Jack:Harsh man,harsh.

Demon Ice:Whatever... Lets just kill these guys and get it over with.

Pure Silver:I'm with ya.

Dark Sonic:Sure.

Ventus:*yawn*You done talkin'?

Scourge:I guess you are,so i'll deal the first blow.

*Scourge charged against Sonic,Sonic grabs Scourge's fist*

Scourge:Grr,let me go!

Dark Sonic:Okay.*Sonic uppercuts Scourge in the gut making him bleed from the mouth*

Scourge:Guuaaah!(Thought)How did he hit me like that.

Dark Sonic:One down,two to turn.

Pure Silver:Here you go.*Silver grabbed Scourge's body using it as a hammer*

Chaotic Shadow:You'll die.*Shadow used a chaos spear attack 3 times its size,knocking Silver down,de-transforming him.*

Demon Ice:Hmph! Lets end it quick,wouldn't you agree Ventus?*Pulls out the blade known as "Full moon"*

Ventus:I absolutley agree with you,you demon.*Pulls out the blade known as "Wind lotus"*.

T.L:Oh dear,sword-men.

Flutters:Whats wrong Twilight?

T.L.:*nervous voice* Oh nothing.

Dash:*sarcastic voice*Yeah,right.

Dark Sonic:Leave him to me when I say that "he's got this".

Rarity:I really can't beleive I'm saying this,but...Go Ice!Oh dear that felt thrilling.

Spike:Oh c'mon!Why do you like him and not me!?

A.J.:I can guess its because well,mainly atleast is that you eat jewels,making it harder for her to find these jewels.

Pinkie:Well that makes sense in some way.

Silver:Help *panting heavily* Some o- pony help...

Demon Ice:Grrr...SOMEONE GET SILVER TO A HOSPITAL NOW!

T.L.:I'll take him to the library.

Dark Sonic:*de-transforms*

Sonic:Ice, give me some paper bombs.

Demon Ice:I thought you weren't like me.

Sonic:What do you mean?

Demon Ice:A killer.

Sonic:Yeah,your...Your right.I don't know what I was thinking.

**?:**_C'mon Sonic you want to kill 't you?_

Sonic:You know what,we'll talk later alright _**Dark.**_

_**Dark:**__Okay at midnight we'll talk._

Sonic:Deal.

Demon Ice:Alright here I go!

Ventus:Yeah,let the anger consume you.

*Demon Ice&Ventus have combined the slashes of the "Full Moon"&"Wind Lotus".In the combination of hits the Wind Lotus had broken.*

Ventus:No*in a light voice*

Demon Ice:I'll even it out.*Drops down the "Full Moon" blade and gave a kunai to Ventus*Okay,ready?

here I go*Ventus striked Demon Ice's wings and horns*

Demon Ice:Kyaaa!(thought)Sorry ventus...*Ice stabbed Ventus with a kunai that has a paper bomb tied to it*

Ventus:Grr,your insane we are both going to die!

Demon Ice:*Demonic Chuckle*Good luck!

Ventus:WHA-*Explodes*

Demon Ice:That was amazing.

Rarity:Is that what Ice is?A demon that seeks blood...

Demon Ice:*de-transforms*

Ice:Not really I'll tell you my story when we get out of this,oh and Spike remeber our fight.

Spike:No need,no need at all for a fight.

Sonic:What happened?

Ice:I killed my cousin.*puts on his hood*

Sonic:Aren't you sad?

Ice:'Course I am,but something tells me that he knew what he was doin'.

Discord:Oh buuhuu,your cousin's dead,that's no fun.

T.L.:Now tell us where the elements of _harmony _are!

Discord:You know how I work,okay here goes:Its nor near,nor far if not its right where you are.

Ice:I'll stay out of this one to leave it to you guys.

T.L:Nor near,nor far?

A.J.:If not right where you are?What in tarnation does that even mean?

Dash:I don't get it.

Pinkie:Me either.

Flutters:That makes 3 of us.

Rarity:Ice,Sweetie,could you give us a hint,pleaseee please...

Ice:*confuesed look*Uhh...Sure it goes:One of us has it but he or she dosen't know.

Discord:How do you know that?

Ice:I'm a mind reader.

Jack:Hey dad where the elements of _hate._

Discord:Oh those,listen closley:No matter how long or far you look in Equestria,you won't find them not even in a million years.

Jack:Umm?I don't know.

Ice:Wow your riddles are terrible.

Discord:What do you mean?

Ice:I know the anwser to both of them...And I didn't read your mind.

Discord:Oh yeah,tell me them in the ear and I won't change there locations even if your right.

Ice:*whispers*

Discord:Drat,oh well you said you weren't gonna say the answer.

Ice:That's true.

Sonic:I think I have the answer!

Dash:OH REALLY!*clears throat*Oh really.

A.J.:Well darn tootin Sonic tell us!

Sonic:Okay,I think that there in Ice's buster...

Discord:Correct.

Sonic:And on the why on the moon?

Discord:I dunno,thought it was funny.

Ice:Whatever,i'll go to the moon and get the elements of _hate._

Sonic:Hold on about the buster?

Ice:Oh yeah,hang on.X Ice!*The suit of armor was surrounding Ice making it possible to go to space*Luckily its night time so I don't have to hunt down the moon.

Rarity:Becareful my Icy wicy*kisses Ice cheek*

X Ice:Don't worry My jewel I'll be back very quickly.*kisses her forehead*

Dash:Looks like somepony found that special somepony!*laughs*

Jack:Speak for your self,you act the same way around Sonic.

Dash:...I hate you.

Jack:You admit it!

Dash:Yes I admit it!

Sonic:Hold up,I'm hearin' somethin' about me there.

Dash:*Blushing*No nothing about you at all.

Jack:Wow just...Wow.

Rarity:Oh dear,I see that you are,as they say it"as red as a tomato".

Dash:Ya think!

Sonic:'bout time Ice came back.

Rarity:Oh!Where,where is he!

Pinkie:He's over the he's fast I think even 80% Cooler than-

Dash:Don't say it!

A.J.:C'mon sugar-cube you have to admit he is very strong and fast.

Dash:I have nothing to admit!

X Ice:Hey!*In a robotic voice*

Dash:Uh-u-uh-u-u-uh*Turns slightly*

X Ice:Whats up.

Sonic:*derp face*I dunno.

X Ice:What a derp,man.

Sonic:*Laughs*Hearing that,was worth it.

X Ice:Here you go girls;Twilight:Magic;Pinkie pie:Laughter;Apple Jack:Honesty;Rainbow Dash:Loyalty;Flutter shy:Kindness;And Rarity:Genorosity;Oh and Jack here,le elements of _hate;_Also there was something that appeared on me,another earing to be exact.

Jack:Thanks...Hold on i've seen it before,there was alegend about somepony seeking _revenge._Itcould be that.

X Ice:Release!*The suit of armor has left the body of Ice*

Ice:Okay,this all yours.

T.L.:No Ice,you have the revenge you need to help Wako'lantern...

Jack:I'm actulaly starting to like the name,but really I need your help,your the strongest element,even combined I can't beat you now.

Sonic:Explain Jack...

Jack:What should I explain?

Sonic:Explain why they're earings.

Jack:Simple,I'm emo.

Ice:Huh,your like me then.

Sonic:Now you explain.

Ice:Simple,I'm emo.

Sonic&Everypony:*Face palm/hoof*OW...

T.L.:Well let's just get it over with.

Sonic:Agreed.

*Utter silence fills the location until...*

Discord:GO ATTACK THEM MY PET!

Chaotic Shadow:*De-transforms*

Shadow:I don't take orders,GOT IT YA FREAK!

Discord:What!?This is a set-up!

Everypony,S,SH,X&SP:YA DON'T SAY!

Spike:BLAST,NOW!

Ice:Burning Buster!

Everypony(exepct Jack):Elements of _harmony_!

Jack:Flaming _Hate!_

*Upon the Trio blast of:Revenge,harmony&hate,caused Discord to become the stone billy goat,snake,tiger,chicken&lizard that he was before*

_**Stage 7:ACT 2 Pink Hill Zone**_

Sonic&Ice have been training and its been 2 weeks since Discord was turned to stone and ponyville has been peacful what happened to Shadow and Silver you ask?Well a few days after the battle against Discord,Ice requested to speak with princess Celestia asking her and her guards to hunt down the 3 more emeralds,she gladly acepted to help the hoodlum the emeralds were found in less then 2-4 days as Sonic&X wanted to stay as Shadow&Silver wanted to go home.

Sonic:Looks like we're back at the drawing board,0 emeralds,no chances of getting home...

Ice:Yup.

Sonic:Hey,Ice...

Ice:What is it?

Sonic:Don't you owe Spike a fight?

Ice:It was supposed to happen,but he chikened out...

Sonic:Why not challenge him to a fight now?

Ice:Well lets go then,but,let's walk;I mean we just got done training so we should take it easy.

Sonic:Yeah...I guess your right.

*at the golden oaks library the mane six,Wako'lantern and Spike were discusing something about the Wolf and Hedgehog*

Pinkie:I can't wait for tonight!*Shrieks*

Flutters:Me hoo.

T.L.:I think they'll be happy about it.

Dash:I know!It's gonna be AWSOME!

Spike:I don't get why he diserves it and not only Sonic.

A.J.:Well,he did help us save ponyville from mass chaos.

Rarity:And he's just down-right handsome.

Spike:You only say that because you like him.

Rarity:And is there a problem with that?

Flutters:Not really,I don't like him...That much...but I think he's cute.

Spike:You too!?

Ice:*opens door*Hello?

T.L.*Whispers*Shh,Ice is here.

Ice:You know what forget this "Chair mode" Activate.

A.J.:*Whispers*What in tarnation is "Chair mode"?

Sonic:*Whispers*Hang on I got an idea.

Ice:Alright,you wait out side.*clears throut*Ooooh well if no ones here than they won't mind if I destroy the library.

T.L.:*Whispers*He wouldn't dare.

Ice:Burning Buster!

Dash:Get out,Get out,Get out,Get out!

*The ponies were about shed tears if they hadn't have seen Sonic&Ice next to the counter*

S&X:Ya missed us.

Dash:...!

Flutters:...

Pinkie:!

A.J.:...!

Rarity:...!

T.L.:...!

Jack:*Laughs*

Spike:What kind of sick joke was that!?

Ice:The kind that I would've done if you really weren't here.

Spike:Oh my gosh...

Ice:Wow...you guys don't get a joke do you,besides I already knew you girls were here.

T.L.:But how?

Sonic:Pinkie pie's shriek.

Ice:Exactly.

*everypony glares at Pinkie Pie*

Pinkie:So since you know already,are you excited?

Ice:Yeah,It feels like i'm lost in a dream...

Pinkie:Really!*Hugs Ice*

Sonic:Looks like somepony else likes you.

Ice:I see what you mean...

Pinkie:What do you mean? *Sees the hug*Oh...*Blushes*

Sonic:I wonder what Knuckles would say at this time...

Ice:Maybe "I could do a lot better".

S&X:...Yeah...

Sonic:Hey,who knows how to play guitar here?

T.L.:No,sorry.

Dash:Nope.

Flutters:No...

Pinkie:Sounds awsome,but no.

A.J.:Nah partner.

Rarity:I don't have time to waist using an instrument.

Ice:I do,and Rarity,that was harsh.

Sonic:Yeah,even sounds make every thing easier or funner.

Ice:Yeah,infact I know a song by heart,maybe you know too,Sonic.

I am(all of me)

_**I see no,hear no writings on the wall.I see a million faces,one by one they hearted evil,brave hearted hero.**_

_**I am all,I am all,I am.**_

_**I-I-I-I we go buddy,here we go buddy,here we go,here we go buddy,here we go-o-o-o...**_

_**Go ahead and try to see through me,do it if you dare,one step forward,two steps back.**_

_**one step forward,two steps back.**_

_**DO IT,DO IT,DO IT,DO IT.**_

_**Can you see all of me,walk into my mystery,step inside and hold on for dear you remeber me,capture you or set you free.**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I see and feel the evil,my hands will crush them all,you think you have the answers,I laugh and watch them fall.**_

_**Black hearted evil,brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all,I am all,I am.**_

_**I-I-I-I we go buddy,here we go buddy,here we go,here we go buddy,here we go-o-o-o...**_

_**Go ahead and try to see through me,do it if you dare,one step forward,two steps back.**_

_**one step forward,two steps back.**_

_**DO IT,DO IT,DO IT,DO IT.**_

_**Can you see all of me,walk into my mystery,step inside and hold on for dear you remeber me,capture you or set you free.**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**I AM!**_

_**I am all of,I am all of me.**_

_**Here we go...**_

_**I AM ALL OF ME!**_

Sonic:That brings back memories...

Ice:Yeah...Yo,why silent?

T.L.:Its that,that was so dark.

Ice:Well I didn't write the song!

Flutters:Who did?

Sonic:Shadow.

A.J.:I thought it was too hateful as if the writer hates every thing.

Ice:That's Shadow for ya.

Rarity:Though it may be vulgar,I'll say it...Let's get this party started!

Everyone:YEAH!

*It was 3:00 in the afternoon in 10 seconds Rainbow dash,Sonic&Ice put up the flyers,in 2 hours Pinkie got the DJs,Wako'lantern & princess Celestia to come,It was 5:30 and Ice stopped by Rarity's bootique*

Ice:Hi Rarity.

Rarity:Oh,good evening Ice,what seems to be the matter.

Ice:(Thought)I know i'll regret this. I need...*Gulp*Some clothing for the party.

Rarity:Oh,*cat purrs*I see you need clothing.

Ice:I...Just said that.

Rarity:Don't ruin the moment deary.

*After so many tries Ice was unsatisfied and Rarity furious.*

Rarity:So how do you think...

Ice:I like it,I like it a lot.

*Ice was dressed in the looks of a un-metalized version of his armor which were:A black t-shirt with his emblem paitnted on it(lord knows where she found it)The emblem is a dark sphere with 3 quils,blue jeans&blk. & red Shark teeth(Ice's custom mark)*

Ice:Thank you Rarity I owe you big ,Get ready the party starts in one hour.

Rarity:Okay honey,see you at the party.

Ice:Bye!

_**Stage 7: Vs. Boss:Ignosaurus**_

Ice:Yeah,The party starts...NOW!

*Everypony were having the time of they're lives,There were some serious DJs In-cluding Pon3,Neon,Tomb&other awsome DJs,Sonic&Ice were on the guitars as the rocker ponies took care of the drums,bass&keyboard*

Sonic:Everypony can I have your atention please.*Everypony faced Sonic*. I would Like to Sing to all of you.

Dash:I'll enjoy this.*Grins*

Pinkie:Look at them Sonic & Ice...ON GUITARS!*Smiles with glee*

T.L.:Well Pinkie they did say that they play guitars.

A.J.:Yeah,and darn-tootin that they look good.

Rarity:Well why wouldn't they,besides I did design there clothes.

Pinkie:Yeah,and I gave them some snacks.

On stage with Sonic & Ice.

Ice:I don't think I can do this Sonic.

Sonic:Why not?

Ice:Shoud of said it before,but 2 words "Stage,fright".

dude nothin to worrie the words "Live and learn".

Ice:Yeah...Okay thanks Sonic.

Sonic:Okay let's give the ponies the lyrics so we can sing.

Ice:Excuse me?We?

Sonic:Yeah,I mean today could be the day that you face your stage fright.

Ice:Alright,let's do this.

Sonic:*walks up to Pon3*hey can you put these beats for the song.

Pon3:Sure bro,who are you,Sonic or Ice?

Sonic:Sonic the hedgehog.

Pon3:Okay i'll tell the others.

Sonic:Got it!

*Sonic walks back to the guitar holding wolf*

Ice:So what are we singing?

Sonic:You'll see.

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**Sonic:This is our escape,we're runnig through this world and we're not lookin' back...**_

_**Ice:We know we can go,where no ones ever gone and we're not lookin' back...**_

_**S&X:And how will we know when we get there?And how will we know when to leave?**_

_**Ice:We've all gotta start from somewhere,and it's right there for us,THE POSSIBILITIES ARE NEVER ENDING!**_

_**Sonic:We see it,we see it,and now it's all within are reach...Endless see it,we see it now,it's always been inside of us and now we feel so free...ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES**_

_After those lyrics,Rainbow dash's grin turned into a normal smile._

Dash:This song is sooo cool!

Pinkie:Look,look Ice is nervous,he's even blushing from this.(Thought)He looks sososososososososo cute!

Spike:So bad boy Ice is afraid of being on a a stage,you don't see that every day.

Rarity:Well... I think it's very sweet of him to sing along his friend.

Spike:Really!?

Pinkie:Yeah,I feel the same way.

_**Sonic:And so carry on are time to shine has come we feel it (we feel it).**_

_**Ice:As fast as we can go straight to the top we know,you'll see it(you'll see it)**_

_**S&X:So please wake us up when we get there,it feels like we're lost in a dream...We know in are hearts that it's our time,and we already see that the possibilities are never ending.**_

_**Sonic:We see it,we see it,and now it's all within are reach...Endless see it,we see it now,it's always been inside of us and now we feel so free...ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES**_

*Ice&Sonic drop the guitars and face each other*

_**Sonic:Drop that smile 'cause your beaten again!**_

_**Ice:No!This is where our journey begins!**_

_**Sonic:Your loosing your speed,your loosing your flow!**_

_**Ice:When you drop down the power you'll never know!**_

_**S&X:NOW RUN WITH ALL POWER CAUSE WE'RE COMIN' THROUGH!**_

*Sonic & Ice Picked up they're guitars and started they're solo*

_**S&X:We see it,we see it,and now it's all within our reach(aaahhhhhhhhh)**_

_**We see it,we see it now,it's always been inside of us.**_

_**We see it,we see it,and now it's all within our reach...Endless Possibilities.**_

_**We see it,we see it now,it's always been inside of us and now we feel so free...ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES(Endless possibilities)Endless possibilities(Endless possibilities)Endless possibilities...**_

_Everypony,even Jack&Spike loved the song._

Ice:Hey Sonic,I wanna sing the next one to see if my stage fright is gone for good.

attention please.*Everypony faced Sonic*

Ice:Okay,tell'em...

Sonic:Ice would like to sing aswell,but this time by himself.

Random pony:What's different?

Sonic:Well...Ice has stage fright and now he wants to see if its gone after being with his freind.

Ice:Here I go...I dedicate this song to a princess,the princess on the moon...

_**Luna**_

_**For a thousand years i've waited here for you,waiting every night,for I thought you were the anwser to my life.**_

_**Days turn into years and into centuries,Patcience has you think,don't you see that there is vengence in my eyes.**_

_**Luna won't you cry for me,i'm as lonley as i've ever been,I am forced back right to the start,is their any way to fix a broken heart...**_

_**Infinte desmise and endless jealousy waddle in my soul,as you erupted I'm tearing through the skys**_

_**Days turn into years and into centuries,Patcience has you think,don't you see that there is vengence in my eyes...**_

_**Luna won't you cry for me,i'm as lonley as i've ever been,I am forced back right to the start,is their any way to fix a broken heart,**_

_**Luna won't you cry for me,i'm as lonley as i've ever been,I am forced back right to the start,is their any way to fix a broken heart...**_

*Ice nervously walked down the stage with his guitar,Every pony started cheering,mainly because it had to do with one of the princesses*

Sonic:Wha...I have a certin urge for bitting,could it be that...*looks at the moon*Full moon,I understand...

Dash:Hey Sonic,who are you talking to?

Sonic:No one...I gotta go.*Blastes right through the crowed*

Dash:Sonic!Wait!

By the time she called for him,he was 200 miles away.

Ice:What happened?*sudden pain in left arm*Gahh!What the!?*Looks up*Oh full moon...*Realized he left his sword*DARN IIIIT!

Jack:Whats up?

Ice:2 things:1I left my sword,2My left arm is burning in pain.I'll be right back...

Sonic

Sonic:Where am I?

?:Manehatten big guy.

Sonic:Uh thanks uuhhh...

?:Babs seed.

Sonic:Nice to meet you Babs.

Babs:Nice to meet you too...

Sonic:Sonic,the hedgehog.

Babs:Cool name.

Sonic:Thanks.

Babs:Sonic,where did you come from?

Sonic:Recently or from the start?

Babs:Recently.

Sonic:I came from ponyville.

Babs:Oh!Have you seen my cousin and her friends?

Sonic:I'm not sure,if you give me they're names I can go check up on them.

Babs:Apple bloom,Sweetie bell & Scootaloo,but don't go now it's pretty late.

Sonic:Nah...I'ts not a problem really.

By the time he said that he just ran at full speeds,almost breaking the light barrier.

Babs:That guy is fast,even faster then Rainbow Dash.

At half way,Sonic tripped over his leg,he didn't believe it...he was being unleashed...again...

Sonic:Grr,Rarr*Howls*Not again...I got an idea!

Sonic went to ponyville on all fours do to his wolf-like form.

T.L.:I wonder where Sonic & Ice went.

Dash:Who knows it could take days,even weeks to find them...

Pinkie:Dashie is right on this one.

Rarity:Well not really...

Dash:What do you mean by "not really".

Rarity:Well if we split up there may be a big chance we find them both.

A.J.:Even if that may be true there pretty darn fast to cacth.

Jack:How about we split into two teams of four,team 1 will be,Pinkie pie,Rarity,Flutter shy & 2 is,Twilight,Apple jack,Rainbow dash & me.

Spike:Okay let's find them.

Pinkie:Our's is the wolf.

T. we'll take the hedgehog.

The ponies and the dragon were searching (or hunting) for the hedgehog & the wolf.

Sonic:*silently walks behind team 2*

Jack:Does anypony feel like some one is watching them?

T.L.:A little bit.

Dash:Yeah,as if something happened to watch my soul.

Jack:Okay,that was deep.

A.J.:But anyways it seems that some thing was trying to spook us.

Jack:Let's check it out.

Sonic was waiting until the ponies were getting closer to a building he was on.

Sonic:*Whispers*Come on,closer,closer.

When the ponies were at 1 foot of the building,Sonic just jumped right in front of them with his mouth opened up to the point that he seemed hungry.

T.L.,A.J.&Dash:AHHHHHH!

Jack:Hey Sonic.

Sonic:*confused face*How did you know it was me?

Jack:The headphones.

Sonic:...Crud...

Dash:Th-that-sss So-ni-nic.

T.L.:He looooooooks li-ike a,a,a wo-wolf.

A.J.:Thats the scariest thing that i've ever seen!

Sonic:Really?

D,A,T:Yes...

Jack:Not really,the scariest things I've ever seen is in my imagination.

T.L.:Well anyones imagination can be wierd.

Sonic:If by wierd you mean sick and twisted,than yes.

A.J.:Sonic,what is wrong with you?

Sonic:Right now,my body.

Team 1

Flutters:Where could Ice be?

Spike:Maybe K.O'd on the ground(Thought)Or better yet K.O'd For good!

Rarity:I hope he's not injured.

Pinkie:I wonder what that beacon could be?

Spike:Beacon?What color?

Rarity:Oooh,thats the same color of the shoes I gave to Ice...

Spike:Which is?

Pinkie:Red and black.

Flutters:Wait,aren't those the colors of the monster that he described a month ago.

Rarity:Come to think of it,it is.

Spike:Well let's go.

The ponies & dragon galloped at the beacon's light to find...Ice...But his left arm looked like if it were on fire.

P,F,R,S:ICE!

Ice:*looked in they're direction*Hey...

Pinkie:Whats wrong,Ice?

Ice:My brother is dead.

Flutters:How do you know?

Ice:This... is his armor,the "Ignosaur-X",It was based on a extremly power ful dinosaur.

Rarity:A dinosaur!?What a horrific beast!

Ice:Again Rarity,harsh,and besides this is the most beiutiful say that it's skin is stronger than a diamond.

Rarity:Did you say "skin of diamond"!?

Ice:I said stronger than diamond.

Spike:Since you have that not use it and show us how it looks.

Ice:Sure why not,IGNOSAUR-X!

A powerful flame covered Ice making it impossible to get through,but during the transformation Ice was sent to a dimension that confused him completely,there was lava at every turn and he had the sudden urge to touch the lava,it didn't seem to hurt him then he pulled out a fossil rock,a skull to be exact,he broke the fossil rock with his fist making it possible the summoning of the Ignosaurus;But before he could tame it he had to defeat it.

Ignosaurus:WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER!?

Ice:I am Sir Nuno-oki,knight of the ice.

Ignosaurus:What do you desire!?

Ice:I would be honored if I have a battle with you.

Ignosaurus:Then battle it shall be,and if you defeat me I shall be loyal only to you.

Ice:What happens if I lose the battle.

Ignosaurus:Simple,you die here.

Ice:Okay,we start...NOW!

In the epic battle of the dinosaur & the knight,there were various things happening,Igno,dealt the first blow,the knight barley hung on he was in so much pain that he could barely stand,tripping on himself Ice tried to slash it's face with all his might,sadly for the knight,the dinosaur jumped & swiped down with his tail causing the knight to feel tremendous pain in every part of his body.

Ice:E-excu-cuse meee.

Ignosaurus:Yes?

Ice:Are yo-yo-you a mav-er-er-ick?

Ignosaurus:A mav-er-er-ick?

Ice:No*slowly gets up*Are you a...MAVERICK!?*Blastes the Burning Buster at Igno*

Igno:NOOOOOOoooo...

Ice:I,I,I won.*faints*

when the battle was finished Igno kept his promise to be loyal to the knight,also know as,Ice...

Pinkie:Look,look,the flame is exstinguishing its self!

Spike:Well waddaya know,look it's Ice.

Rarity:He seems to look a bit injured..

Flutters:Yes,I agree.

Pinkie:Well,yeah.

Spike:C'mon let's go tell Twilight that we found Ice.

Ice:O-on it.*head sets*Sonic,come in Sonic.

Sonic:Loud and clear,but you sound like if you were injured.

Ice:Because I am,I can barley use chaos control.

Sonic:Okay,over and out.

Pinkie:Let's get him to T.L's library.

Rarity:Let's be on are way my Icy wicy.

Flutters:Don't worry Ice you'll be fine,I promise.

Pinkie:And if you need to laugh,I'll be there for you,'kay Icy.

Spike:Sorry for being mean to you,I was just jealous,jealous that you were better than me and every pony here.

Ice:Thank you girls that makes me feel a bit better...

R,F,P:*blushing*Your welcome.

Ice:And Spike,everypony here is better than me,remember i'm the element of revenge,there are over a million things better than me,even Sonic is better than me,I may have many more tansformations than he does,but he has much more friends,so,even if I try'd,I won't be better than Sonic any time soon...

Spike:I never thought of it that way...

Ice:But you're just like me,that let's himself get consumed by the anger.

Spike:I see,but I can change,right?

Ice:Of course,you just need to ask yourself "Is it worth it".

Pinkie:Ice,am I worth it?

Fluttters:I was going to ask the same thing.

Rarity:Am I worth it aswell?

Ice:To me,the only things worth it are my friends,because I have few.

Spike:And that means?

Ice:Yes,to me all of you are worth my life.

The ponies of Team 1 made it to the golden oaks library with the injured wolf.

?:Hello?

T. ?The door didn't open,but I heard somepony.

Pinkie:But it's no pony.

Sonic:I am so confused.

Spike:It's little Igno.

Igno:Well atleast i'm bigger than you.

A.J.:Somepony explain?

Ice:Okay,My brother is dead,now i'm the owner of the Ignosaurus armor also known as Ignosaur-X I was surrounded by fire,transported to the world my brother faced Igno to gain the armor,And ,I hate my self for this,I used dirty tactics,so I won the fight without I said I hate myself for that.

Igno:Master,it's fine I forgive you for using dirty tactics because I did the same,I was making you suffer,making you think about your brother causing you to be consumed by rage.

Sonic:Guys it's fine,at some point every one or every pony used dirty tactics once in their life.

Ice:Yeah,like when I said"No kicking" mainly cause we were running and if we were to kick eachother we would've been K.O'd quick,and then you started kicking.

Sonic:Yeah...Good memories.

Rarity:Okay,okay,not too much dirty talk alright.

S&X:Sure!

Igno:If you wish master I can heal you.

Ice:I would like that,thank you Igno.

Igno:Your welcome,master.

Ice:hmm...Has anyone or pony thought that it would be possible to send your soul to another dimenssion after it leaves your body?

Sonic:Maybe, never actulaly put thought into it...

T.L.:No,not at all.

Dash:Nope,sorry buddy.

Flutters:No...

Pinkie:I'm with Sonic on this one.

Rarity:And if it is possible,who's soul do I have?

Ice:Maybe my "friend's" soul,you do act alot like her.

A.J.:That's just some phony-baloni.

Jack:It's possible...Big brother.

Ice:Who said that?

Jack:Me...

Ice:Okay,then what's my little brother's name.

Jack:My name is Flame.

Ice:Wow,you are my brother...

_**NEXT TIME IN C.P.**_

_**Sonic will be released from his were-hog state,but is Jack really Ice's brother Flame & can Ice fully tame the Ignosaur-X armor...**_

_**Find out next time on Counter Parts!**_

_**LATER!**_


	8. Chapter 10:Knowing the Unknown

_**Ice:Heyooooo...**_

_**Jack:Let's GO!**_

_**Ventus:S'up Cous.**_

_**Ice:Hey Ventus,Sorry for killin' ya.**_

_**Ventus:No prob,and no Spoilers,unless you PM,then we'll give you spoilers.**_

_**Jack:Whooooooo...**_

_**Ice:Are you crazy!?**_

_**Ventus:No...So yeah want spoilers PM and if ya don't,then don't.**_

_**Ice:C'MON REVIEWS!**_

_captainawsum9999: While your grammar isn't as bad as some stories, it still needs work._

_Unknown: I can send multiple versions of my body to different dimensions at once, until my body fully regenerates._

_captainawsum9999: I will follow the story, but it has to get better. i want to see that happen._

_Unknown: Chapter 10, then. X and Jack, I will see you soon._

_captainawsum9999: Sonic, your body wasn't ready for your transformation. 10/10. Keep going and good luck._

_Ice:Thank you for that heart taking review,and 10/10,That's 20% cooler._

_Jack:Forget about 20% cooler,this is 80% Awsome!_

_bearvalley3365:I really really enjoy this chapter._

_Jack:And I am very greatful that you enjoyed it._

_Ice:Now you act civilized_

_Jack:What,people can change._

_galaxysonic:Comet the hedgehog _

_More info in my bio._

_Ice:Okay...ummmm Maybe we can send Unknown to look for you in this chapter..._

_Jack:Or something simmilar_

_Ice:True...Alright,on to the story_

_Episode 10.0:Knowing the Unknown_

_**Last Time:1,**__Silver has survived the impact,that was given by Sonic & the demon form of the ponies and the mobians made it to the castle gardens,and were split into three teams,as Ice said that he would solve the maze and riddles quickly,then a surprising return of Scourge the hedgehog & Ventus The Wolf.__**2,**__Shadow the hedgehog woke from his slumber,blasting everything in sight,Sonic& scared to death as they saw a completely chaotic version of making Sonic furious as he has seen enough of his hatred spread around this world(Seeing Scourge & Chaotic Shadow),He went dark,as well by Ice & Silver,that went from wolf to demon & from hedgehog to pure wind.__**3,**__Ever since the battle against Discord,everything has been calm,Shadow & Silver wanted to leave the odd world,while Sonic & Ice stayed,They were going to the Golden oaks library,to get ready for the party._

_**NOW:**_

?:Yo,Ice!

Ice:What's up man,you look worried

?:The demon is here!

Ice:WHAT!?Flame!Where is he!?

Flame:He's at the peak,just... standing there.

Ice:I'll confront him,i've seen too many people die.

Flame:Okay,careful out there.

Ice:Nothin' to worry about.

The demon-wolf ran at full speeds,a bit frightend but prepared

?:So your the next one on my list huh?Let's play Hide & seek.

Ice:Alright.

?:RUN!

Ice ran & ran but the demon caught up to him,Ice was paralyzed by fear.

Ice:Where...Where did he go!?

?:RIGHT HERE!

Ice was slashed by what it seems to a claw.

Ice:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Yelled Ice from his nightmare*

Rarity:Icy wicy! What happened?

Ice:Just a nightmare,huh... its so bright...what time is it.

?:It's 9:30

Ice:Huh,who said that!?

?:I did.

A white fillie apeared behind Rarity.

Ice:Oh... and what's your name sweety?

?:Sweetebelle,I heard that you were Rarity's boy friend.

Ice:Okay,Sweets,who told you that?

Sweets:Umm...I think it was Apple bloom.

Ice:The things I do...

Rarity:For love?*blushing*

Ice:No,just the thing I do.

Sweets:*Poker face*I think thats what he calls a derp.

Rarity:*Angry growl*Be quiet Sweetebelle! Hmph!

Ice:Rarity.

Rarity:Yes sweety?

Ice:Please...drop the act.

Rarity:What act?

Ice:...Nevermind...I just need my clothes or my pants atleast.

Sweets:I got done with the pants but the T-shirt needs time to dry.

Ice:Okay...*puts pants on*Thanks Sweets!*picks up Sweetebelle and hugs her*gotta go.

Rarity:He's just too handsome to turn down.

Sweets:Yeah,if you like hot emo guys.*blush*

Rarity:What?

Sweets:Nothing!*still blushing*

Sonic side

Sonic:YAHOOOooo!

Dash:Careful you hog!

Sonic:Remember,I jump without thinking twice.

Dash:So is Ice like this?

Sonic:Nah,he's more of a ground type of person,Hey,whats the highest point of this place.

Dash:I don't know?

Sonic:Oh well...YOLOOOOooo!*Jumps off the cloud he was on*

Dash:Gah!Sonic!What are you doing!?

Sonic:Doin' what I doooo.

Ice Side

Ice:*looks up*Sonic,you never cease to bore me.

Pinkie:Hey Icy,how is my favorite wolf doing.

Ice:Uh,fine...i'm just fine

Pinkie:Umm...Hey,Ice...

Ice:Yeah Pinkie.

Pinkie:Umm...Do you want to grab a cupcake later?*Blushing*

Ice:*Smile with a fang*Yeah,sure!

Pinkie:Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!*Bear hugs Ice*

Ice:Hehe *Flash back*

?:Ice please go on a date with me!

Ice:Those where the words I wanted to hear..."Please",Okay "Sol".

Sol:Yes,Yes,Yes,thank you!

*Flashback end*

Ice:Well let's go.

Pinkie:Okay.*Cuddles up to Ice*

Ice:Hmmm...*activates head set*Yo Sonic.

Sonic:LEROY JENKINS!

Ice:You are such a derp!Where are you headed?

Sonic:Let's see...I'm headed to a BUILDING THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT PIECE OF CAKE!*Crashes with the building*

Ice:*sees the crash*I'm on my way!C'mon Pinkie!

Pinkie:Okay!But what happened?

Ice:I think Sonic is injured.

Pinkie:Where!?

Ice:I DON'T KNOW!*Grabs Pinkies hoof*

The demon-wolf & the pony going at full speed,untill they got to the crash site.

Pinkie:It's Sugar cube corner!

Ice:Sugar cube what?

Pinkie:Sugar cube corner,It was gonna be the place for the cupcakes.

Ice:Oh...Crap.

Pinkie:Well let's see the damage.

As the wolf and pony were entering they saw everything in place,except for the roof that has been destroyed.

Sonic:*whispers*Okay... every things in place now just have to make a quick escape.

Ice:Hey Sonic.

Sonic:Dang it!

Pinkie:WHAT DID YOU DO!?*Evil voice*

Sonic:I uh...don't know.

Ice:Pinkie please calm down...It's not that important.

Pinkie:How can you say that!?

Ice:Because it is a object,not person or pony,in this case.

Pinkie:Explain?

Ice:Huuf...If you lose some one or pony special to you,you feel terrible at first,but you'll feel better knowing that you'll be with that pony soon,but an object...you can recover it anyday.

Sonic:Yo,Ice.

Ice:S'up?

Sonic:Can you answer that?*Points to the sky*

Ice:I think I can,you up for it Igno.

Igno:Yes master.

Ice:OKAY! IGNOSAUR-X!

The Ignosaurus armor was covering Ice until the armor reached his feet.

Igno-X:Okay let's go check it out.

Dash:Hey Ice,what are you doing?

Igno-X:If you want to know,Then come along.

Rainbow dash then followed Ice only to see,a alicorn.

Igno-X:State your buisness!

?:None of your buisness!

Igno-X:Touché,realease armor!I'm Ice,of New Mobius.

?:Hello Ice,I'm Unknown.

Dash:Wait,who?

Unknown:My name is Unknown.

Ice:That's odd...I've seen alot of people through out the multiple universes with that name...

Unknown:I was goin to say the same!

Ice:Let's see...In Konoha,Giga city & now here.

Unknown:I think I remember... you went by as:Ryoku,Cold & now Ice.

Dash:I'm so lost here.

Ice:Basicly... we are each others _Counter part._

Dash:Ooooh.

Ice:Let's take this on land,I can barely breathe.

Unknown:Agreed.

The two ponies and the wolf went sky diving down,as they hit ground,Pinkie pie just jumped on Ice's head asking questions as always.

Ice:What gives!?

Pinkie:Sorry Icy.*Plops off his head*

Sonic:S'up,I'm...

Unknown:Sonic the hedgehog if I am correct.

Sonic:Cool...No need to make introductions.

Ice:So Unknown,what brings you here?

Unknown:Umm...Nothing really,just goin to Manehatten.

Jack appears with Twilight,Flutter shy & Apple jack.

Jack:Hey big bro!

Ice:Hey Flame.

T.L.:Good afternoon,"Sir Nuno-oki"

Ice:And good afternoon to you my dearest "Princess Twilight Sparkle".

A.J:Howdy partner,isn't today a beut'

Sonic:Tell me about it.

Flutters:H-hi.

Ice:C'mon sweety you don't have to be shy.

Jack:Hey Ice,what did you dream with last night.

Ice:Dad...Attacking me.

Jack:Oh gosh...Ice,check your demon form.

Ice:Okay?Demon-mode!*Ice was becoming the demon he was before but... something was odd*I feel my left side lighter then before... why?

Everypony was just staring at him thinking he knew already.

Sonic:Maybe cause your left wing was torn off.

Ice:WHAT!?

_**T.B.C**_


	9. Chapter 10 point 5:K T U 2

_Ice__:Ice here,sorry but my brother,Jack is sick today so i'm going to write today(As if he ever writes)so yeah the reveiws...oh and forgive me for leaving the chapter on a T.B.C. it was last night he got sick._

_galaxysonic_

_Awsome chapter pump it up!_

_Ice:Thanks man that was really awsome._

_bearvalley3365_

_I really can't wait until chapter 9._

_Ice:Tecnicly it's chapter 9 but this chapter 10 1/2,But no worries cause here it is._

_captainawsum9999_

_captainawsum9999: Cool. Everything you did was just about correct._

_Unknown: My theme is Franky's theme. And i kinda wanted to be a hedgehog. But this is your story, so you portray me as how you want._

_captainawsum9999: I was actually working on my new story "Unknown: Powers Of Chaos" when i saw this. _

_Unknown: Infinity/10. Keep going and good Luck._

_Ice:...I'm in shock! I would always let Jack handle these,but I have to go with 9999% Awsome...er...On to the story dang it! _

_**NOW:**_

Ice was paranoid due to the lost of his wing.

Ice:*Sits on the ground,rocking back 'n' forth*Oh man,oh man,oh man,oh man!*Trying to calm down*

Every pony including Sonic were worried,but the most was Pinkie that was about to crack a tear to see Ice like this,Pinkie thought only one way to cheer him up,singing about her childhood.

_**Gypsy bard:**_

_**Pinkie:When you're rife with devistation,there's a simple explanation,you're a toymaker's creation,trapped inside a crystal ball...**_

_Ice recognized the song,he remembered those lyrics one night he was doing an "Agressive run" when he was knocked over and landed right next to Pinkies house hearing her from her roof,Ice learned the song._

_**Ice:And which ever way he tilts it,know that we will stay resilient,we won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song.**_

Pinkie's eyes widend up,thinking that he wouldn't know about the song...then there were cupcakes and the rest is a blur.

_**Pinkie:When I was a little fillie,a galloping blaze overtook my city,so they shipped me off to the "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in. So I dug one thousand hole and cut rug with orphan foals,now memories are blurred and their face are obscured,but I still know the words to this song.**_

_**Ice:When you've bungled all your bangles,and your loved one have been mangled,listen to the jingle,jangle,of my gypsy tambourine.**_

_**Ice&Pinkie:Cause the chords are hypnotising and the whole world's harmonising,so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me,**__**when you're rife with devistation,there's a simple explanation,you're a toymaker's creation,trapped inside a crystal ball,and which ever way he tilts it,know that we will stay resilient,we won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song.**_

Ice:Hehe.

Pinkie:When did you hear that song?

T.L.:More inportantly,how did you keep up with her?

Ice:Well...I was just doing my Midnight run and crashed right next to your house,I heared you singing and I thought it was really cool.

Dash:Cooler then me!?

Ice:To be honest...

Dash:Don't answer!

Sonic:What was that about?

A.J.:I don't know.

Ice:*Stands up and hugs Pinkie*Thanks Pinkie,you made me feel a lot happier,and how do you do that?

Pinkie:Do what?

Ice:Be happy even though you had a terrible childhood.

Pinkie:Cause,even though I'm sad I can tell that sompony somewhere is happy and it makes me happy.

Unknown:Umm Ice...

Ice:Yeah?

Unknown:I would like to know if there is space the Nuno-oki clan.

Ice:Of course,what would you like to be?

Unknown:Weapons expert.

Sonic:What's goin' on?

Jack:A new member of the Nuno-oki clan is rising.

is your emblem.

The emblem was a form of a shuriken with question marks.

Unknown:Thank you...What is the button for?

Jack:It let's you change your form to the pony or person that is in front of you.

Ice:Yup,Take your hedgehog form,first get in front of Sonic,and press the button.

Unknown:Okay...*Stands in front of sonic while pressing the button*

Unknown started to transform into a brown hedgehog with forward quils with a jacket that had a question mark.

Dash:Awsome!

Pinkie:Cool,but not cooler than Icy!

T.L.:You look amazing!

A.J.:Aw shucks,if I had 10 bits for every pony that good I've seen,I'd have 70 bits.

Sonic:70?...

U,S&X:Oooooooh.

Ice:You look cool.

Sonic:Yeah!

Ice:That reminds me...Flame,here*Throws a fire like emblem*

Jack:Thanks*Cacthes it*Okay Ice get ready.*Presses the button in front of Ice*

Jack/Flame was transforming into the wolf he was before he died,he wore a blk & red hoodie,a snapback & fire reds(Shoes)

Flame:I'm back baby!

Ice:And the Nuno-oki will always accept you,and here*Ice gave Flame the Ignosaur-X armor*

Flame:Thank you.*Bows down*

2:47 AM

Flame:*Turns on the comunicator on his emblem only open to Ice*Hey,it's me.

Ice:Are you crazy!? Dude don't call me at this hour.

Flame:Sorry I just wanted to know if you want to do things like last time.

Ice:Your kidding,right?Thats what got you killed.

Flame:Don't get me started...

Ice:Fine,we'll meet at your capsule.

Flame:Over,and out.

Ice tried to leave Rarity's house without her knowing,sadlly she got a good grip on Ice.

Ice:*Whispers*Chaos control.

Ice teleported to the meeting point,while Flame still tryed to escape the house of Apple Jack.

Flame:(Crap,crap,crap,crap)

A.J.:Now where in tarnation do you think your goin'!

Flame:Grrr...I don't have to say anything!

A.J.:*Closes her eyes and comes closer to Flame,while standing on two hooves*Come on sugar-cube,you can tell me anything.

Flame:(Is she trying to turn me on or something?)*turns red as a tomatoe*

A.J.:Oh sugar-cube you're heatin' up,here let me cool you down*Cuddles up to Flame*

Flame:Guh!*Starts breathing fire*Hold on*turns on emblem*Ice?

Ice:What now?

Flame:Not today.

Ice:Over and out,back to bed!

Flame:You were saying...

A.J.:At first I wanted to know where you were goin',now I just want you.*in a seductive voice*

Flame:I don't think this is right,This fic is a T not a M!

A.J.:What in tarnation are you sayin' boy.

Flame:If you were Pinkie Pie you would know.

Sonic side

Dash:Sonic wake up.

Sonic:What?*Yawn*

Dash:I can't sleep...

Sonic:What do I have to do about it?

Dash:Sing me a lullaby...

Sonic:Uhhh...No.

Dash:C'mon.

Sonic:I don't know any.

Dash:Then sing me something so I can sleep.

Sonic:Alright,something to remember an old friend of mine.

_**Dear my friend**_

_**Good times and bad times I can count on being with you,I thank you for staying so true,my life will go on a long time,have to cacth up when I see you 'n' you are the I can make it through,I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue,my heart will always be with you,I'm so glad I met you,being with me where ever,need for eachother forever,I know life can be tough on you time and time again,laughter make it go away,I will wipe away my tears tomorow,life must go on,that's the reason that you travel away... I will be there if you need me and I know you'll do the same...**_

Before Sonic could finish,He was interupted by Rainbow dash.

Dash:I will always be there for you...*snores lightly*

Sonic:Hehe...

Ice side.

Ice:How the crap am I supossed to get in there?Oh well "Shinsei ato:Kurutuarsudoragon"(Sacred art:Crystal Ice dragon).

That night Ice slept with his dragon in the lake,not caring of what would happen.

7:57 AM

Flame:Typicle*stares at the crystal ice dragon*"Kasai sutairo:San ryu-jutsu"(Fire style:Sun dragon jutsu).

The sun dragon was heating up the crystal ice dragon,making Ice's escape possible.

Ice:*Yawns*Whats up?

Flame:Nothin' much.

Ice:So... should we tell them?

Flame:I dunno,I ain't the clan leader.

Ice:I guess we can...

Flame:O.K. but I still worry.

Ice:No kidding...But yeah we should tell them.

Flame:Okay,I'll tell them to come over to the lake...

Flame went to get the mane six,Spike,Sonic and Unknown,the most recent member of the Nuno-oki.

Ice:Okay everypony,I have something to say,Flame & myself are not only new mobians,if not al-

Ice was interupted with a giant splash of water,Ice turns around slightly only to see a giant red dragon,three dogs & a two headed hydra.

Ice:Flame,Sonic,Unknown...Let's do it to it.

Sonic:Thats my line!

Flame:Whatever...

Unknown:Finally some fun!

Ice:"Ice fang".

Flame:"Fire fang".

The call of the 2 wolves called out a pair of scythes,and capes.A crystal blue scyth and black cape was for Ice,Flame was a eerie red scyth and white cape.

Flame:I AM LIFE!

Ice:I AM DEATH!

Flame:We'll take the hydra!

Unknown:I'll take the dogs!

Sonic:So that leaves me with the dragon!

Ice:Sonic!

Sonic:Hmmm!

Ice:*Loans him the Full moon*You'll need a sword...Knaive.

Sonic:I'm not Knaive anymore,I am sir Sonic,Knight of the wind!

Ice:Glad to see your back.

Sonic:Glad to be back.

The hedgehogs & wolves:LETS GO!

First was Unknown against the three dogs.

Unknown:Diamond dogs,long time no see...

Dog:*Growls*

Unknown:All bite and no bark then,this will be fun.*Starts spinning in a ball form*

Sonic:(What is he thinking ?)

Ice&Flame:(Good luck Unknown Nuno-oki.)

Unknown shot at the three dogs with full force with a dark black aura.

Unknown:Awww,is that it? I was just getting started.

Ice:Sonic your up.

Sonic:AW YEAH,THE BLACK KNIGHT RETURNS!

Sonic was about to slash his head off,making it permanently immobilized,but Ice stopped his thoughts making him change his mind.

Sonic:Here I go!

Sonic waited for the dragon to attack,the dragon then striked at full force crashing at Sonic,Sonic then jumped over the dragon prepairing to slash his tail off,sadlly the dragon whiped his tail at Sonic,sending him flying,Unknown wouldn't look att his partener being sent flying like that,so he jumped with all his might,grabed Sonic by the hand & shot him directly at the dragon,the dragon ate Sonic at the launch...None of the less,the dragon's tail was slashed off making Sonic's escape possible.

Sonic:...Gross...

Ice:Life,we're up.

Flame:I understand,Death.

Ice & Flame...

Ice:Life & Death.

Excuse me,Life & Death,finished the fight quick,the brothers ran to the oposite direction of eachother and apeared on the other side of the world,without the hydra noticing,Life & Death sliced it's heads off,but for mercey,Life gave them their bodies back.

Ice:Hmph!"Shinsei ato:Kurutuarsudoragon"*the Crystal Ice dragon surrounded Death*

Flame:Grrr..."Kasai sutairo:San ryu-jutsu"*The same happend with the Sun dragon and Life*

Ice:Hey guys,what did we miss?

T.L.:Either then you two creeping us out,nothing much.

Flame:What?

A.J.:C'mon sweet-cheecks,don't you remember the fight?

Flame:Fight?

Unknown:Yeah,we totaly pounded those guys!

Ice:No...all I remember was saying the name of the twin scythes.

Flame:I'm at a blur too.

Ice:Maybe "Ice skating" will clear my mind.

Flame:Yeah,I think I'll go "Fire flying".

_**Next Time in Counter parts,Ice & Flame Explain what they are and where they come from,And what is "Ice Skating" & "Fire Flying".Find out next Time in counter parts!**_

_**Fare well for now**__** J and I.~**_


	10. anouncement

_**Anouncement:**_

_**Ice:Hey there.**_

_**Jack:I**__**'m still sick.**_

_**Ice:Yeah and it is possible that I replace you...**_

_**Jack:What!?**_

_**Ice:Temporarily.**_

_**Jack:Oh.**_

_**Ice:So yes,who should replace Jack?Ventus,Sonic,Unknown or Flame...Fine the ponies too,or even Spike.**_

_**For now that is all.**_

_**Ice:Hold up!We changed the name to "Team Demon" so that people don't think it's just me and Jack,or is it "Jack and I"?Ah I'll figure it out later.**_

_**Bub BYE **__**Team Demon**___


	11. Chapter 11:Burning the Comet

_**Ice:Team Demon leader Ice here!Nothing special today...REVIEWS!**_

_**Aura the hedgehog **_

_**Wow just wow. This is nothing but pure awesomeness, I don't need my aura abilities to tell this is an awesome story! Not bad for your first story, wait is it your first cause the way you wrote it makes it look like you've done it before. And if it is I'm also currently making my first story with 4 chapters done. Good luck**_

_**Ice:I have to say that this is my first and I mean first story thank you and good luck to you too**_

_**galaxysonic **_

_**Well that was... **_

_**AWSOME**_

_**Ice:Well your...Awsome...er**_

_**CaptainAwsum9999**_

_**Unknown: Actually, i can change form without the button :/**_

_**CaptainAwsum9999: Any of you watch One Piece? That is were Franky's theme is from.**_

_**Unknown: All of the info for me is actually on my page. So, yeah. 12/10. Good Luck.**_

_**-CaptainAwsum9999 *Salute***_

_**Ice:Well I feel like a derp now,but thanks for informing me,and *Salute***_

_**bearvalley3365 **_

_**I am very curious who are the diamond dogs?**_

_**Ice:I really didn't know at first.**_

_**EPISODE 11**__**:Burning the Comet**_

_**Last Time:**__Sonic & X find a brown alicorn name'd Unknown,that is a "freindly",X makes him part of the Nuno-oki,aswell as Jack/Flame,he once again became the demon-wolf he was before,then X was going to tell the truth about Flame & himself,a battle has begun with a "Splash",none of the less the wolves & hedgehogs won the battle,destroying their enemies,but Flame had mercey on them and brought them back to life,after their transformation,nor X or Flame remember a thing._

_**NOW:**_

T.L.:What do you mean by "ice skating"? There is no ice.

Dash:And what the heck is "fire flying"?Sounds cool!

Ice:Let us demonstrate with a race,you guys up for it?

Sonic:Ice,you know me.

Unknown:What do I gotta lose?

Flame:Aww yeah!

The mobians were preparing for a race,but something was a mist...

Ice:Hold up guys...(Some one is going to die...)

Flame:Ice did you have the same thought?

Ice:Yeah,hold up.*Opens a portal to new mobius*

Ice saw something...he saw his father...about to kill a hedgehog...

?:Please!Let me live!

**?:Say GOOD-NIGHT!**

Ice's father slashed at the hedgehog,he seemed to be yellow with blue streaks.

Ice:Not so fast dad!

**?:Huh?**

Ice clashed with his father's claw attacks

Ice:Kurisutaruaisukoron!(crystal ice clones)

Ice jumped outta the way of the clone's so they could attack with freedom,that gave Ice enough time to grab the hedgehog to go back to Equestria.

Ice:*opens portal to Equestria*Name...

?:Comet the hedgehog...

Ice:Alright Comet c'mon.*jumps in the portal*

Comet:Okay?*jumps in the portal*

Equestria

Rarity:I wonder what is taking for my Icy wicy to comeback.

Flame:You do understand that he teleported back home to save someone he dosen't know,right?

Rarity:No...

Pinkie:That's a very nice thing to do.

Dash:I never knew that Ice was capable of saving somepony.

Spike:Okay,I get it that Ice used to be the bad guy and all,but he has the heart of a hero,and I can respect that.

Sonic:When did Ice say that he used to be the bad guy?

Flutters:The night of the party.

Unknown:What party?

Sonic:Looooong story...

Flame:Short,we saved Equestria from Discord.

T.L.:That reminds me...Flame,What is Ice now?

Flame:Well...He could either be an "Angle" or "Arcangle".

T.L.:Arcangle?

Flame:It's when you are im-pure,I mean:Nor angle,nor demon.

Dash:So what are you?

Flame:Angle.

A portal apears reaviling Ice and the other hedgehog.

Ice:Hey guys,I want you guys to meat-

U&F:Comet!

Comet:Hey guys long time no see.

Unknown:Tell me about it.

Flame:*chuckles*So what have you been doing these past years.

Comet:Well... Your brother was showing some seriously cool attacks,and you guys.

Flame:You know I died.

Unknown:And I'm still traveling universe through universes.

Ice:I see you already know eachother,well let's call it a day.

Everypony:Okay!

Everypony went their seperate ways:Dash took her nap,Sonic went for his daily run,Twilight went off to read her books,Spike got hungry as always,Flutters flew to her cottage,Flame kept on looking at his old capsul,Rarity took off to her bootiuqe,Pinkie ate her cupcake with Ice,Unknown left for Manehatten & Comet asked for a parkour course from Ice,and he tested it out.

The next day...

6:00 AM

Ice & Flame were meditating to overcome the power they have already.

Ice:SHINSEINA ATO:HYAKUMAN KURISUTARUDORAGON!

Flame:KASAI SUTAIRU:INFERUNO TAIYO RYU-JUTSU!

It was a battle of 1 in a 1,000,000...Literaly.

Ice:It must be possible to deafeat fire...even with ice!

Flame:You are in a weaker place then I am,but I must not show mercey!

The 1 million crystal dragons crashed at the inferno sun dragon causing a massive explosion...

Ice:Flame...

Flame:Hmm?

Ice:Dad spoke to me last night...He gave us a mission...

Flame:Oh mother of god.

Ice:The mission was to:Elimanate the entire universe.

Flame:What!? I'd rather die than do that.

Ice:He said if we don't destroy it in less then a week,he'll come here and do it himself.

Flame:Oh my...What are we going to do?

Ice:I say hope for the best and face him ourselves.

Flame:Dude!Our powerlevels don't even come near his,not even combined we can beat him.

Ice:You think I don't know!But the third one is still alive.

Flame:You mean...Ventus is alive!

Ice:Yes.

Flame:So we can worry less now,but what if he dosen't accept?

Ice:Only time will tell...Do you have a wepon?

Flame:All I got is a guitar...and the Life scyth.

Ice:If I could I would get the "Life and Death" emeralds.

Flame:How? Dad gave them to Ventus.

Ice:How do you know that?

Flame:Dad spoke to me last night too.

Ice:Okay.

Flame:*looks at the sky*Hey,Ice look!

Ice:Wha-*Looks at the skay aswell*Ventus!

Flame:LET'S CACTH UP!

The Wolves got in their armor,and flew to what seemed to be Ventus...It turned out to be a younger version of Ventus.

Ice:Hey Ventus!

?:Hmm?I'm not Ventus,I'm his grandson,Wind.

Flame:Since when does Ventus have grandchildren...Let alone,kids?

Wind:Well,Cold,Fire & I were born In the protected part of New Mobius.

Ice:Cold?

Flame:& Fire?

Wind:Your grandchilderen.

Flame:Wow...So where are they?

Wind:Well,Cold is in Canterlot,But Fire is in the Everfree forest.

Ice:And how did you get here?

Wind:Grandpa brought "Young blood".

Ice:Cool,But where is Ventus?

Wind:He said something about "Bringing end to his uncle".

F&X:Dad.

Ice:Oh well,see ya!

Wind:Bye!*Wind leaves the sky heading to Manehatten*

Ice:We have to tell the truth.

Flame:About?

Ice:Our existents.

Flame:And how are we going to do that without them flipping out?

Ice:I DON'T KNOW...

Flame:Okay...

Ice got the mane six together in the afternoon,but Sonic & Spike went to grab a bite either than listen to Ice & Flame.

Ice:Okay girls,We've got to say something very important to all of you.

T.L.:Okay...What is it?

Flame:Okay,Ice and I may look a bit like Sonic in certain ways,but we are absolutley nothing alike.

Rarity:Explain deary.

Ice:We are failed expiriments that have been geneticly mutated to kill,and nothing else...

Flutters:Oh my...

Flame:Yeah,but get this our grandfather is an old psychotic scientist that we like to "Neo Eggman".

Dash:Just like the egg freak that Sonic told us about.

Ice:Exactley but,he looked for pure chaos,diving deep into his heart & soul he found the reason he was like that,it was because of his father's biliefs that he didn't allow him to enjoy the out side world,that chaos was the only thing he knew that was very true,but he searched for something greater then chaos,he found a...Demon that was able to help him so that he would be the most powerful being there is.

Flame:Neo was so thrilled that he didn't realize that he was going to die no matter what he did.

Ice:I was supoesed to lead the demons into glory by defeating the greatest demon yet,the one we call...Dem-onic.

Ventus falls out of the sky,while everyone got into their fighting positions,except Ice & Flame.

Ventus:Did you hear?

Ice:Yes...

Flame:We did...Do you have the life and death emeralds?

Ventus:Yeah...

T.l.:Excuse me,but what's going on?

Ice:Something terribly awful will happen... but-

**CLIFF HANGER!**

_**Ice:Okay guys,I want ya'll to tell me how Flame,Ventus & I are going to explain their dreams,so untill then...**_

_**FAREWELL...~Team Demon.**_


	12. Chapter 12:the explanation

_**Ice:Here I am...alone,I need a friend...hey you,the reader...I love you... Reviews please.**_

_**GalaxySonic:Why thank you old bean!**_

_**bearvalley3365:Yes I do agree.**_

_**Captinawsum9999:Sorry dude I have terrible grammer but its all good.*Salute* **_

_**Episode 12:The Explanation.**_

_**Now:**_

Ice:Something terribly awful will happen... but we only have one chance to win...

Dash:And how is that?

Ventus:By brining all of the Nuno-oki.

Ice:But it's too dangerous...Most of them would be killed only by looking into his eyes.

T.L.:He sure sounds powerful.

Flame:Weren't you listining,"Greatest demon of them all".

Flutters:Are you sure he want's you to fight him?

Ventus:That's exactly it,he dosen't want us to fight him...

Flame:He want's us to destroy Equestria.

Everypony:WHAT!?

A.J:Now c'mon hot head,don't lie.

Flame:Does it look like i'm lying.

Ice:Being honest...A bit.

Ventus:Yes,but any way here.*hands over the Life and Death emeralds to Ice & Flame*

Flame:Thank you,here.*Throws the heart emerald*

Ventus:Your welcome*Cacthes the emerald*

Rarity:How do you expect to beat him?

Ice:Like we said,calling all of the Nuno-oki,that should be enough for Sonic and I to end him...

Dash:Huh?Why you and Sonic ?

Ventus:Because they're the only ones that are alive.

Pinkie:Wow,so...your...dead.

Ventus:Yes,that is why we cannot defeat Dem-onic.

Ice:That and he is an exact replica of Sonic in a younger version,that reminds me...Ventus,what in the craps mind were you thinking to bring the young blood.

Ventus:They are Nuno-oki so they should help aswell,and they're alive.

Flame:Good point.

T.L.:So what are you guys gonna do...

Ventus:I say,we enjoy until the demon comes.

Ice:I agree.

Flame:Aswell.

A.J.:How do you expect us to act like this!?

Wind:*Drops out of the sky with team young blood*Cause you girls are the elements of harmony.

T.L.:Now who are these young boys?

V,F&X:Our grand kids.

Rarity:Oh dear.

Pinkie:They look alot like you guys!

Dash:That is...AWSOME!

T.L:Well they do look cute.

A.J:*points at Fire*And what's your name sweety?

Fire:Fire the angle-wolf.

Flutters:What do you like to do?

Wind:Sometimes we spar.

T.L:Spar?

Cold:We spar for training to learn new techniques.

Dash:Like what?

Ice:Can we stop with the Q&A?

Cold:Yeah I feel unconfterble with so many questions.

Dash:Okay,but have you seen the cutie mark crusaders.

Wind:Don't get us started,I was the one who fell for Scoots.

Cold:...I fell for Sweets...

Fire:Do I have to say it.

A.J.:No,but you better take good care of my sister ya hear.

Fire:*rolls eyes*Loud and clear.

Ventus:Okay then,let's work on some jutsu.

The wolves:Aw yeah!

Ice:Bye Party girl,fare well my jewel...*Runs to the lake*

Cold:Tell Sweets I said Hi!*Follows Ice*

Flame:Bye Shy,c'mon A.J.*Grabs Apple jack's hoof and ran to sweet apple acres*

A.J.:Well hold onaahh!

FIre:See ya later!*Follows Flame*

Ventus:Good bye to all of you.*Flys directly to Cloudsdale*

Wind:Maybe I can tell Scoots to meet us up there,Bye!*Flys by Ventus*

Dash:They dicthed us...

T.L:No... they said their good byes before leaving,so it's fine.

Flutters:I feel like if I could follow that fellow member of the Nuno-oki up in the sky.

Pinkie:I wanna go with Ice & his grandson.

Rarity:Well darling,he has better things to do then go to a party.

Dash:Apple jack is lucky,having somepony take her to her house.

With the training of Fire and Flame.

Flame:Alright Fire,today your going to learn the "Blazing stab".

Fire:Yes!

A.J.:And what is he gonna practice it on?

Fire:I guess on a stack of hay.

Apple bloom enters.

Bloom:Hey sis,whats the racket?

A.J:My Hot head here is going to show his grandson a special move

Bloom:Hold on,I can only see his hair.*Jumps over the gate,Blushes*Hey there...

Fire:*Turns around*Oh,hey Bloom*Blushes*.

Bloom:What 'cha doin.

Fire:Uh... practicing a new jutsu.*Still blushing*

Flame:Eye on the fire,Fire.*lights up his finger*

Fire:Okay,*sits on the ground*(I am the fire,I am the fire)

Fire then only focused on the flame.

Flame:Don't only think about the fire,think about something that heats you up,be it hate or love.

Fire:I understand...(My love for Apple bloom burns like a thousand suns,that flame must grow,for it symbolizes the love I feel for her)*Cheeks turn rose red*

Bloom:Fire,whats wrong?*Looks at the ball of fire in mid-air*Flame,how are ya doin' that?

Flame:*Poker face*I ain't doin' flame I made doused out a few seconds ago.

A.J.:So if hot head ain't doin' this,then Fire must be...

Bloom:Fire?

Fire ran at the ball of fire that he created.

Fire:This is the flame that burns in my heart!BLAZING STAB!

Fire just jumped and punched the hay stack,as a sudden flash apeared and the hay stack burnt down to ashes,and as the aftermath of a big blast fire apeared right after the punch.

Flame:Awsome!I knew you could do it!

Bloom:Well of course he can,he is my man.

Fire:Actually,the only reason I could do the move was because of you.*Face turns from rose red to fire red*

A.J:So you really,really like her?

Flame:Didn't you hear what I said,it would either be love or hate.

A.J:So you love Apple bloom?

Fire:Nooooooo...*sarcastic tone*Of course I love her.

Flame:Hehe...whatever here flame you'll need this...*gives Fire some spikes that go on his gloves*

Fire:Okay...*Puts them on*Just like a glove*chuckles*.

Flame:Really...

Bloom:*Giggles then cuddles up to Fire*

A.J:I'm tellin' ya boy you better take good care of her.

Fire:Okay...

Ventus and Wind's training.

Ventus:Today you learn the "Wind spear".

Wind:Okay.

Dash:*Jumps out of the clouds*And how is that going to happen?

Ventus:Insperation,could you bring Scootaloo here?

Wind:What!?Dude no!

Dash:What's in it for me?

Ventus:20 bits.

Dash:Deal.

Rainbow dash then looked for Scoots that was in her tree house just looking at the sky.

Dash:Hey Scootaloo!

Scoots:Hi Rainbow dash!

Dash:Wanna go to Cloudsdale?

Scoots:Sure.

Dash then came back with Scootaloo in her hooves.

Scoots:Hi Wind!*Blushes a bit*

Wind:He-hey.*Blushing hard*

Ventus:Thanks,now I want you to throw her to back to ponyville.

W&S:What!?

Dash:Okay.*Opens the cloud she was standing on*Bye.

Scoots:AHHHH!

Every pony in ponyville saw this in a worried state.

Wind:Your nuts you know that!*Jumps down to save her*

Ventus:*lets a tear fall*I...know...

Wind just went faster and faster flying in a down ward angle,hoping to cacth Scootaloo,an explosion of wind was causing the cloudes to disapear.

Wind:Hang on!*Grabs Scootaloo's hoof*Goctha!*Flies all the way up to Cloudsdale*

Ventus:Good work...

Wind:Good work!?What are you thinking!?

Ventus:I was thinking that you wouldn't let her die!And besides you already did the wind spear.

Wind:And where is the spear then!?

Dash:I'm guessing that you are the spear.

Scoots:I stopped screaming when I saw you do that,that was so awsome!

Wind:Hehe...Thanks,and thank you Ventus-sensei.

Ice & Cold's training.

Ice:You shall learn the "Ice age"

Cold:Yes Ice-sensei.

Ice:First we meditate.

Cold:Hai!*Sits down the ground*

Ice:Not there...

Cold:And where?

Ice:In the middle of the lake,follow me.*Walks over the water changing it to Ice*Follow my steps.

Cold:Okay!*Runs to the lake*GAH!*Falls into the water.*How do you do that?

Ice:Focus your element to your feet,if you are the element of ice you should be able to make ice by walking on water.

Cold:I see...*Puts both hands together*Now.*takes his first step into the lake,only to make a icy foot steps*

Ice:Okay,your doing good,now sit in the water.

Cold did as told and sat in the water.

Cold:I feel it,the freezing pain you felt,grand father,is this common?

Ice:To me it is and it shouldn't be to you,you were able to change your life right away,it took me eternities to do so and I failed.

Cold:Okay so I should not feel this pain even though,it is obligatory.

Ice:Correct.

Cold:Sensei.

Ice:Yes?

Cold:I would like to rest for the day.

Ice:Of course,good bye then.*Ice runs to the center of the lake to be eaten by the crystal ice dragon*

Cold:Now where to go...Huh?*looks at a pair of duel wield kunai on the ground*It has a note...(To Cold,if you still feel trobled by the pain you felt today,these kunai have a special symbol,I want you to anylize it and use it for training,Sincerly Ice-Sensei)*looks at the symbol*It reads hope.

Sweets:*apears behind Cold*What do you think it means?

Cold:Gah!Hi Sweets,I'm honestly don't know,what should I hope for?

Rarity:I think he means hope for the best.

Sweets:Or hope for the ones you care about.

Cold:Cool,I'll try to figure it out while I head to the mountains,would you like to come?I'll tell the other guys if you want to.

Sweets:Sure!

Rarity:Oh heavens no,I'm fine where I am.

Cold:Okay good bye until then.

_**Next Time in Counter Parts:The young bloods have a new member,and old friend to join them,And what happened to Sonic,Spike & Comet you ask,well Comet challenged Spike and Sonic to a chilli dog eating contest,and things did get pretty!**_

_**So see you demons later.**_

_**Team Demon~~**_


	13. Chapter 13:Young blood,young love

_**Ice:Ice here!**_

_**Jack:And I'm back!**_

_**Ice:Yes,Jack is back,he got out of the hospital rather quickly.**_

_**Jack:Yeah...Oh there is a poll on uor acount,so feel free to vote! **_

_**Ice:Reveiws baby!**_

_**Aura the hedgehog:Trust me dude,they get along with everybody & everypony,but betray them,then prepare to die...**_

_**Captainawsum9999:I think you're in Las pegasus,or Filliedelfia,heck even I lost track!**_

_**Bearvalley3365:Why,thank you,I really apreciate that reveiw.**_

_**GalaxySonic:Thanks dude,who knows we might meet one luck with your fanfic.**_

_**Episode 12:Young Blood,Young love.**_

_**Last Time:**__Team Demon were explaining the situation in their peacful world,that a demon was going to destroy this place and eliminate____everything in existance,Then Team Demon were going to show new jutsu to the Young Bloods._

Cold:*Turns on his comunicator*Yo,Wind,Fire.

Fire:S'up.

Wind:What's wrong?

Cold:Could you guys come to the mountain with,Scoots & Bloom?

Wind:Sure.

Fire:Alright,but why?

Cold:Well we are gonna wacth a movie.

Fire:What movie?

Cold:F13.

Fire:Do you want to scare them?

Cold:Little bit,yeah.

Wind:Cool,but I feel like something is missing...

Fire:Like what?"Thunder"?

Cold:Actually,he was the one who got us started,before "Kirin" died.

Fire:I guess your right,let's tell grandpa Flame & Ventus.

C&W:COOL!

Fire's view.

Fire:Where could grandpa be?(I bet with Apple Jack)*Sees Apple Bloom*Hey Bloom!

Bloom:Hey there Fire,how are ya?

Fire:It's been good,and you?

Bloom:Everything is perfect,I was just about to go to the train station to pick up my cousin.

Fire:Cousin?

Bloom:Yeah,she's from the east.

Fire:(Just like Thunder)!?

Bloom:Something wrong "Burner"?

Fire:Nothing,just looking for grandpa,but i'll go with ya if you want.

Bloom:Yeah!Oh,and your grandpappy is still with my sister.

Fire:So predictable,anyways let's go.

Wind's view.

Wind:*Turns on comunicator*Fire! What's taking you so long!?

Fire:I'm with Bloom so I want you to take care of it.

Wind:Whatever.*Turns off comunicator*(Jerk!)Ventus-sensei!

Ventus:What is it,young blood?

Wind:I would like you to bring an old member of the team.

Ventus:Who?Dusk,Cyclone,Sake,Burst,Alpha or Thunder?

Wind:Wow,that's alot of Young Blood,Thunder please.

SEARCH!

Ventus left his body,into Soul mode prepairing his body to find this so called "Thunder",he then saw a 13 year-old boy crying over a grave that said "Here lies Kirin,hero,father,friend".

?:Why dad?WHY?*Sobs*Why did you risk your life to save him!?

Soul Ventus:Hey,Kid.

?:What!?

Soul Ventus:You Thunder?

Thunder:Yeah,so?

Soul Ventus:Wind,Cold & Fire need you.

Thunder:Alright,on one condition.

Soul Ventus:What?

Thunder:You bring my father back to life.

Soul Ventus:I can't do that,but I can make a link with both of your souls.

Thunder:Good 's go!

Ventus & Thunder then go back to Equestria in a portal of...oddness.

Thunder:What is this place?

Ventus:Don't get me started.

Wind:Hey,Hard head!

Thunder:Well if it ain't Windy tails!

T&W:Hahaha!

Thunder:Long time no see.

Wind:Yup!Hey let's go tell Fire & Cold.

Thunder:Sure why not.

Wind:Alright,Chaos control!

Wind teleported to the tree house of the cutie mark crusaders.

Wind:What the heck is this place?

Cold:*Pops out the window*Hey Wind!Whoa,Thunder s'up dude!

Fire:Wait?You said Thunder right?*Shoves Cold out the window*

Cold:Ow,Yes!

Thunder:Fire,impulsive as always.

Bloom:What's all that racket!

Scoots:What's goin' on?

Sweets:What's happening?

Babs:What's up with that noise?(Street accent)

Thunder:It's just a former member of the young blood,no need to go berserk.

Babs:Well who is the cutie?

Bloom:Which one?

Babs:That one:Yellow hair,black jacket,blue pants,blue & yellow shoes.

Scoots:I think his name is "Blunder"?

Thunder:The name is "Thunder",got it!

Wind:Yeah,never get his name wrong,or else.

Scoots:Sorry.

Thunder:It's fine,just don't get it wrong again.

Wind:Well now that your here,let's practice a new jutsu with Thunder.

Cold:Finally!

Fire:Yeah,YAHOO!

Thunder:Okay,SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Cold:Here I go! ICE AGE!

The floor has been frozen solid to that jutsu.

Wind:Aw yeah! WIND SPEAR!*Jets at Thunder with amazing speeds*

Thunder:Gah!V-SHIELD!*Creates a shield that protected him from impact*

Fire:Final strike!BLAZING STAB!*Jumps over Wind,to smash into Thunder,who left his head un protected*

Thunder:No!GAH!

Thunder was knocked down with the force of that attack.

Thunder:Amazing,I didn't know that you could be this strong!

Cold:Remember,we reprisent hope!

The Cutie mark crusaders were left with their mouths open in awe.

Wind:Uh...Whats up?

Bloom:He...slash...bam...

Sweets:cold...ice...floor...

Scoot:V...shield...bang...

Babs:bang...smash...pow...

Cold:I think they need to recap.

T,W,F:Agreed!

Cold,Wind,Fire & Thunder told each other's lives and how the young blood got started,even though that it was about something they didn't understand.

12:01 AM Day 2

Cold:Let's watch the movie already.

Fire:Yeah,i'm tired of waiting.

Bloom:*yawns*Why do you want us to watch a movie at this hour?

Thunder:Cause of where we come from,the good movies are always at this hour.

Wind:Very true.

Babs:S'up sweet cheeks.

Thunder:Sorry,we haven't properly met,names Thunder.

Babs:My name is Babs Seed.

Thunder:*Smiles* Nice name,hey you wanna sit next to me during the movie.

Babs:*Blushes*Um... sure!

The Young bloods & CMCs were watching the movie trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt...FRIDAY THE 13th

Cold:This is so cool.

Thunder:Awsome.

Wind:I wonder why dad never let's us watch these types of movies.

Fire:Probably because of that.*Points at the CMC in the corner trembeling*

Thunder:Pause the movie.

Cold:Pausing*preses the pause button*

Thunder:What's wrong?Either then a killer monster.

Babs:*Tackles Thunder into a hug*It's that it's so scary!

Cold:Well,what scares you in particular?

Bloom:Well,that red goop that comes out of that thing.

Fire:So...Blood.

Scoots:That mask he has.

Wind:Hockey mask?

Cold:I believe so.

Sweets:And that item he has.

Thunder:And a chainsaw.

Cold:We're pretty much used to it.

Bloom:How are you used to it?

C,W,F&T:All of our parents died.

CMC:How!?

Cold:Demons captured me,I was lucky I didn't die while my parents were being mauled to death.

Fire:Well we were in war,I was a shooter,while my parents were fighters,they got shot...

Thunder:I went demon & lost it,my mom was slahed in dad,got his head ripped off...

Wind:I just saw them ripped into 10 equal parts.

Bloom:Aw shucks*crying*I never knew 'bout that.

Babs:Oh sweet cheeks.*weaping a bit*

Scoots:Oh no!*Hugs Wind and cries on his shoulder*

Sweets:*Burst into a stream of tears on Cold's shoulder*

Cold:*Chuckles lightly*

Fire:*Laughing*

Scoots:What's so funny!*Wiping a tear off her face*

Thunder:What's so funny is how gulible you girls are.*Laughing*

CMC:WHAT!?

Wind:Being honest,they did die...But of old!

Fire:Well,exception of Kirin.

Thunder:Yeah the only real one was my dad's.

By the time they said that,was when they got kicked in the gut,except Thunder who saw the attack coming.

Cold:Gah!*groans in pain*All I wanted was to watch a movie!

Wind:*On the ground*Y-ya think I didn't want to either.

Fire:Dang!*Groans in pain*For fillies they can sure cause some pain.

Thunder:Ya still need to work on your reflexes.

Babs:How did you dodge that?

Thunder:Every thing to me is slower except sound.

Bloom:Cool.

Scoots:Your kidding,right?That was awsome!

Bloom:Whatever,hey,what ya'll gonna do tomorow?

Cold:I was gonna fight Flame.

Fire:I wanna fight Comet!

Wind:I'll fight Sonic.

Thunder:Wait,Sonic is here?

Wind:Yeah?

Thunder:I wanna fight him.

Wind:Knock your self out.

Thunder:Awsome!

Babs:It's been a while since I've seen Sonic.

Bloom:You seen him too!?

Babs:Yep.

Cold:Enough chatter!Let's just watch the movie!

Sweets:Alright.*Trembling*

Cold:Huuu...*Sits on the ground*(I'll probably regret this).*Indicates to come closer*

Sweets:*Blush*Umm...Cold?*Walks up to Cold*

Cold:(Maybe not)*kisses Sweetiebelle*

Fire:(Hmmmm...)Ah what the hay.*Kisses Apple Bloom*

Bloom:(What is he doing!?Though I like it.)

Sweets:(If only I were a bit older,we could loosin up a bit.)

Thunder:You sly devil.

Wind:They're no devils,they're angles.

Scoots:*clomps her hooves together*

Wind:*looks at Scootaloo*Huuu...*Kisses Scoots*

Scoots:(So this is what it feels like,I like it)

Babs:*Blushing with her head down*

Thunder:I...Am...*sniff*So proud of you guys.*Looks at Babs seed*Hey...Sweet cheeks.

Babs:Huh?

Thunder:Mind if I join you?*chuckles*

Babs:*Deep kisses Thunder*(Your the nicest guy I ever met.)

Thunder:(Shoot,I thought this would be akward,but its not.)

After the makeout session of the Young Blood and Cutie mark crusaders,they just fell asleep next to eachother,cuddled up.

9:30 AM Day 2

Ice:Good morning world.

Rarity:Good morning Sweetie.

Ice:Good morning my jewel.

Rarity:Sweetie,have you seen Sweetiebelle?

Ice:Not this morning,but she was with the Young Bloods, and the cutie mark crusaders.

Rarity:I see...

Ice:I have to go,Training was actually at 6:30 but I couldn't leave because you had a monster of a grip on bye.

Rarity:*kisses Ice's cheek*Good bye Icy wicy.

Ice:*runs to the Golden oaks library*Huh? Spike,what are you doin'?

Spike:I wanna a fight.

Ice:Okay.*sits on the ground*Come at me bro!

Spike fired a barrage of fire balls just to hit Ice,Ice created a shield of water to block the attack.

Ice:(Idiot)Shinseina ato:hyakuman kurisutarudoragon.

All of a sudden the balls of fire became crystal dragons and struck at Spike.

Spike:Ahhh!*Covers his head*

A magneta aura covered Spike as the small crystal dragons struck at him.

T.L.:Hi Ice!

Ice:Hi Twilight.

T.L.:So how is training?

Ice:That's exactly it,I need to find Sonic.

T.L.:I would like you to come inside to see.

Ice:(Dirty thought,dirty thought)Alright.

Ice found Sonic laying down on the couch,not feeling so well.

Sonic:Aw man,the pain.*Groans*

Ice:What did you?

Sonic:I...I ate...over 9000 chilli dogs.

Ice:Stop with over nine thousand joke,please.

Sonic:Got it,but really I can't fight or even run.

Ice:Oh well.*flicks his arm,a key blade apears*Let's do this Cold Chaos!

Flame's view.

Flame:Where the heck is Fire?

A.J:Who knows?

_**?:REDEMPTION!**_

Flame:GAHH!

A.J:Hot head!

Flame:I'm fine,just need some ai-*vital signals cut off*

_**What happened to Flame,who did this to him and why?Found out next time in Counter parts!**_

_**Team Demon Out~**_


End file.
